Obsession
by CorruptedHeart
Summary: Admitted into Briarcliff due to a growing fascination with the one they call Bloody Face; the experience would only bring her closer to Bloody Face than what she would imagine. R&R. ThredsonxOC & ThredsonxLana
1. Jackets & Cigarettes

**Obsession.**

**A CorruptedHeart Production.**

**Dr. Oliver Thredson/OC**

**Name: Obsession.**

**Fandom: American Horror Story (AHS)**

**Ship: Dr. Oliver Thredson/OC.**

**Rated: M.**

**Summary: Admitted into Briarcliff due to a growing fascination with the one they call Bloody Face; the experience would only bring her closer to Bloody Face than what she would imagine. R&R. **

I do not own American Horror Story. If I did, Tate would have got Violet in the end of season one, and Oliver & Johnny wouldn't have died.

Chapter one: Jackets & Cigarettes.

She wasn't quite sure as to how her life had spiraled to this point. Whatever she had done, must have been bad; right? Otherwise she wouldn't be in this state, nor in this place or in this damn jacket for crying out loud. Her arms were bound around herself as if she were giving herself a well and truly deserved hug. The thought almost brought a smile to her face, but if she dared show emotion, no doubt they would classify her as truly insane as they already were stating. Her, insane? If they thought that, then they were the crazy ones, not her!

She was only 23 for Christ sake, she had her mind all set about her. She had a life planned out, and goals to achieve. They would have to be put on hold, however. Until she could somehow convince these people she was not, and had never been; a lunatic. So she had a fascination with the new serial killer roaming the streets, what was the harm in that? She wasn't a police officer, nor was she a reporter on the case. She was just a curious civilian wanting to know about the ongoing crimes that were being committed in Boston, Massachusetts. Bloody Face had a reputation, and a large one at that. But she took a different approach towards this as the other woman did. She did not shrivel in fear at the thought he could be anyone; she did not worry about her life or the very skin on her back. This serial killer was a wonder, and she just wanted to know more. A healthy fascination. Everyone had one. Be it baseball, or chess, or writing! Carolyn was just interested in this murderer.

The male before her stood speaking to her beloved boyfriend; chatting about her tendency to stay up late, racking through the newspapers, clipping the ones of Bloody face and keeping them. Or making sure that she never missed a news report on the television about this killer. What made it apparent that they did not even take notice to the fact she was there, was when Carlos began to speak about their bedroom behaviors. Was he really speaking too a man of the Lord about sex? And she was the insane one?! Pha!

So she moaned out Bloody Face once or twice... Three times tops. There was no insanity in that, was there? She found the thought of love making with a psychopathic serial killer kinda... thrilling. Carlos should feel privileged, anyhow. Those were the only time she had ever reached her limit, and was taken over the edge while sleeping with him. As lovely as a man he was, he just didn't... Do it for her. She loved him, of course. But love and sex were two different things.

Carolyn let out a soft sigh of irritation, her shoulder slouching with the dirty white jacket around her torso. Why she was in this was beyond her. Because she was a danger to herself and others? She was 5'4 in height, and barely weighed anything! As if she posed a threat to any of these men in this room with her. Carlos, maybe. He had been the one she was thrashing against in the first place, after all. But would you come willingly into a hell hole? Carolyn would put everything she owned on betting you wouldn't either.

The monsignor was speaking, calmly and addressing what they could do if she was in their care. In their care? Did she look like a child? That question was probably better left not answered; for right now she felt like one. Being spoken about as if she wasn't there, sitting down on a bed with her legs crossed, a restraint jacket pulled on tightly, and the fact her hair was tied back into a firm ponytail. She had not had a pony tail in since the second grade, due to it ending badly and resulting in her having any hair left. Children could be so cruel, couldn't they? But in this moment in time, Carolyn was focused on just how cruel Carlos was being. He was agreeing, and thanking this man. He was taking his hand, and actually shaking it. Repeatedly thanking him for this opportunity in 'fixing' her. The monsignor moved from the room, allowing Carolyn and her beloved a moment alone. He stared down at her with large green eyes, his shaggy light brown hair styled to perfection having only had it done two days prior.

Carlos moved closer, and crouched down before his chosen partner. There, he kept his eyes connected with hers. Gently, his hand rested onto the curve of her knee, his thumb brushing her skin in the most tentative way he could.

"Lyn," he whispered, his voice soft and loving.

She blinked in response.

"Lyn, I know you probably can't talk right now, baby; but this is for the best. You'll be back to the way you were when we met, remember? In highschool?"

She blinked again. It wasn't that she couldn't talk. She didn't want too.

Carlos continued.

"You were so amazing back then... So full of life, great ambitions. I was surprised you even agreed to that date with me after the many times I stuttered. But you kept on agreeing to every date..." His eyes lowered, his hand clasping onto her knee tighter. His free hand moved up where he wiped his eyes quickly, and sniffed before any liquid could drip. "I just want my darling back..."

By now, Carolyn was lost within a daze of his words. He truly felt she was ill? That there was something wrong with her? She hadn't gone anywhere. She was right here! She just... Liked the thrill of a serial killer. It was the exact same like him! Being obsessed with working, trying to get them both a better life. Shouldn't he be in a restraint jacket also if that was the prime reason for insanity? Obsession?

"I love you." He whispered, his eyes finally moving back up to hers. He leant up from his crouch and pressed a longing, sorrow filled kiss onto her forehead. "I'll come visit soon."

And with that, she watched as her world exited the room, putting on his hat as he left. Sure, he looked back but it wasn't enough for him to see his sense and take her home. Moments passed by until she wasn't alone anymore. The sound of a woman was outside, speaking to yet another woman. Oh joy, the nun's are here.

—xXx—

The next few hours were all a blur. She was moved around slowly, spoken too in a strict voice. She said nothing, however. She decided silence was her best option as of now. She had been removed from her 'hug-me-jacket' at some point, and her arms were freely moving at her side. Mostly they played with the linon blue fabric that was now her clothes. Sister Judy (she think that's what her name was?) had finished showing her around. Said something about seeing her new room when she was to go there, and then finally brought her to a set of large open doors. She pushed them open effortlessly, and she was met with the most irritating, mind melting song she had ever heard in her life.

She did her best to drown it out, and focus on the scene before her. The room was full of people. People dancing around to this god awful sound, others banging their heads off the wall. There was even a male sitting on the floor with his hand down his pants, viciously tugging at himself. She cringed and looked away, fearful that he may end up pulling it off at the rate he was going.

"This is the day room, where you will spend most of your time."

She caught the nun speaking, but was barely listening; for her eyes were locked upon the phonograph in the far corner; the device playing this god awful song. The nun must have caught on with what she was looking at, for a hand rested onto her shoulder; breaking her focus.

"I wouldn't try anything with that, missy." It was words of warning, and the threat continued; but she was zoned out at this point. It became apparent they had given her something, probably just to calm her down, but she didn't really care. Her being able to zone out meant she could focus on anything else but this... music.

She watched as the nun left her, standing in the middle of this room, with all these insane people. Carolyn looked from her left, to her right and then gracefully moved across to take a seat in a corner where she hoped she would not be disturbed. Sadly, however, her silence was broken.

A young, short haired thing came and rested beside her. In her lips propped a cigarette, offering her the scent of home. The sweet smelling smoke was a beacon to her, pulling her out of the trance and reminding her of her darling Carlos.

"Hey," the woman smiled. She had an accent, Carolyn noticed. "I'm Grace."

Carolyn's eyes focused on the cigarette in her mouth. Grace took it from her lips, and held it out. Perhaps a sign of hospitality? A peace offering? Carolyn took it nonetheless, offering a somewhat sympathetic smile. "A lot of new faces in here now, I tell you that."

Carolyn continued to inhale the toxin's of the smoke.

"If you'd have been here earlier, you'd have seen a brawl between Bloody Face an' Sp-"

Carolyn's head snapped up in that instance. Did she just say what she thought?

Carolyn spoke for the first time in hours. Her voice coming out stern, but melody like.

"Bloody Face is here?"

One of Grace's eyebrows arched as she rested back into the chair. "Yeah, just brought in a few hours before you..."

A twisting feeling happened within her stomach.

"No need to be scared, though. He's persistent he didn't do it."

Carolyn wasn't scared! She was thrilled, delighted, amazed! Carlos was right! It was the best thing to bring her here, for now she could meet the very man who had been plaguing her mind for the last month or two, and she would finally be able to get over this obsession, and move on. Go back to Carlos as if this never happened! A bright smile took over the young girls lips at this thought, which caught Grace's attention.

"What's your name, you didn't say."

"Carolyn. But, most people call me Lyn." She shrugged, content with this knowledge she wouldn't have to wait much longer to meet the icon of her mind. She took yet another deep inhalation of the smoke, and leant back into the chair.

"What'cha in here for Lyn?" Grace finally said after a few seconds.

Carolyn smiled to herself, her eyes looking at the burning tip of the cigarette.

"You'll see soon enough."

—xXx—

She had lost track of the days before things began to shake up. The medication they had her own kept her nerves down, and the fact she had a room to herself was somewhat of a new thing to her. Growing up, she had always had someone there. And even now, she was used to sharing a bed with Carlos. Not once had she thought about sleeping alone, and unsurprisingly, she didn't like it. She missed the warmth of arms around her, the gentle breeze of breath on her neck and shoulders, and the feeling of a heart beating on her back. Carlos had kept his promise, and had visited once; but it was hardly anything special. As if it were the norm, Carolyn sat there staring at him while he went on about stories of his days, how the house didn't feel the same without her there and that she would get better and how he couldn't wait to welcome her home again. As of now, Carolyn thought of this place as her home... Because _he_ was here. Somewhere. Solitary, apparently. She had considered getting herself thrown in there, just so she could have the possibility of seeing his face, but decided against it for... He would be back in the day room soon. And then she would be able to talk to him, not just look upon his face as she would only be able to do going to solitary.

The doctors had seen her also, talking about trying some medication, and then some therapy. All they needed was a good enough doctor for her to spill her guts out too, and perhaps get this fascination with murder out of her head completely. Shock therapy had been taken for some consideration, but she was yet to undergo the electric pulsing through her body. For now, she would just have to sit back and wait until the true cure walked through the door.

Grace had sat with once or twice, but Carolyn liked to keep herself to herself. Humming soft melodies in her head, and ignoring that damn dominique song. It was on that one particular day she was sitting in the far corner, drawing patterns in the wall with her eyes in silence that a new face appeared and waltz right over to Grace. A man was walking behind him; but she payed no attention for he wasn't in blue. She was in a suit, meaning he was 'sane.' The one who caught her eyes wore the recognizable blue uniform all the inmates wore. He was somewhat tall; not the tallest of men but taller than her anyhow. His hair was a dark blonde, and shaggy like Carlos. His eyes brown, and his expression unreadable. She hadn't seen this inmate before... Which meant one thing. _It was him._

Carolyn felt her heart flutter, and her stomach twist in knots. Idly, she watched as Grace greeted him, and pointed in her direction. The male took a glance, his eyes resting right onto her. That moment felt like forever, having the killers eyes she had dreamt about finally on her, taking her in... But it wasn't long enough; for he returned his eyes back to Grace and nodded. In a matter of sheer torment, all of Carolyn's dreams came true. Her newly found french friend began to lead the serial killer towards her. This was her moment... She was finally getting to meet him. Her Bloody Face.

"Kit, this is Carolyn." Grace spoke once they were close enough, and the male put his hand forward. Without thinking, Carolyn took his hand and bowed her head as if he were a god. Grace and Kit shared a concerned look, while Carolyn continued to worship at this mans feet. Maybe she was insane, but she didn't care at this moment. All her thoughts were now pointed to this man.

"It's an honor to meet you, truly." She breathed, unable to hide the shake within her voice. Kit awkwardly took his hand back and smiled somewhat.

"You too?" He replied, though it sounded more of a question than a reply.

"Shall we sit?" Carolyn urged, noting for him to take her seat; which she had found was the most comfortable out of all the chairs in this day room. He nodded, and slid into her seat, while she took the one closest; shuffling a little bit closer. Her eyes danced with amazement, and curiosity. Kit had noticed this, and inwardly he pinpointed that this girl had to be insane. Looking at him with this admiration, when he was meant to be in here on the accusation of being a serial killer?

"Are you comfortable, Bloody Face?" Carolyn asked, ignoring as Grace took a seat beside her.

Kit cleared his throat, uncomfortably shifting in the seat. "I'm not Bloody Face."

"You have to be, otherwise why would you be here?" She insisted, her smile growing. "You do not have to lie to me, Bloody Face. I don't work here, nor do I judge your work."

Kit frowned a little, and looked to the floor. "Just... Call me Kit, alright?"

Carolyn nodded, though she was unsure if she liked that name. Unsure if she liked the thought of the killer she had admired for so long having such an... Unusual name was that.

"Can I ask you something, Kit?" She finally broke the silence after a few seconds. Kit's brown eyes moved up towards her, and slowly gave a nod. Carolyn's smile only grew more.

"What made you skin them?" She whispered, leaning in closer. "And... Would you skin me, if you had the chance?"

She was unsure herself as to why she was asking this, but it just came out. To know that her skin was good enough for this man... Well, she believed it would set everything right. That it would satisfy her urge to obsess over him.

Grace stepped in here, stealing Kit's attention from her. She didn't like that much.

"Lyn, he's not Bloody Face."

Carolyn's eyes narrowed at this; her attention snapping to the girl in sheer rage.

"You're lying! He has to be!" Her voice raised. "You're just jealous he is paying more attention to me, and my skin than yours!"

Others began to listen in on this little argument breaking out, one specific pair of eyes had landed on the raven haired girl shouting about skin. Glassed behind thick lenses and intense eyebrows. His curiosity was brewing.

"You're insane!" Grace snapped, shifting away from Carolyn with disgust in her eyes. Carolyn found herself laughing, her eyes rolling in sarcasm.

"I'm part of your club, honey!"

Before anything else could be said, the two girls began to claw at one another. A real roughhouse rumble. Carolyn was eventually pulled from Grace by a strong set of arms, dragging her away much like the way she had been dragged in here. She didn't want the jacket again... Anything but the jacket!

"I'll take her to calm her down, I'll give her Ativan or Klonopin. Kit, you stay there." The voice was saying to a sister, and then to Kit himself, yet all Carolyn could do was hiss towards Grace and how close she was to Kit. He was hers! She worshiped him! How could he choose her? She didn't show an interest in his hobby, or his skill in the way he killed those women! She did! As she was dragged out from the room, the music halted and Carolyn was met with the unmissable silence apart from her own cries.

Her posture soon fell into a seat, where she half expected a jacket to be placed around her frame; forcing her to be immobile. But there wasn't. Instead, Carolyn was given a cup of water, and a little white cup with pills within it.

"Take them." He dominant voice ordered; and she obliged almost instantly.

It took only a matter of minutes until she felt everything become a haze again. There, she finally met eyes with the man who took her from her Bloody Face. He was dashingly handsome. Thick black hair, all slicked back and in a sensual style. Transparent pale skin, and large brown eyes which were only intensified with those glasses with the dark frames.

"How do you feel?" He was asking, taking control of the situation.

Carolyn blinked, and nodded her head at this handsome stranger.

"What was that commotion about?" He asked in a soft tone, mellow and more calming than the drugs. Carolyn found herself somewhat drawn to the softness of his voice. It reminded her of Carlos, the way he used to speak to her before this dreaded obsession took over her life. Maybe she really was crazy...

"I..." Carolyn tried to find the words to speak, her eyes drifting to look at her hands holding the cup of water in her palms. "They think I'm insane... All I did was..." She paused again, her fingers holding tighter to the cup as if it were a lifeline.

"What did you do?" He pressed, but in a patient manner.

"I asked him if he would skin me if he could." She muttered quietly. "He refuses to admit to being Bloody Face, when all I want to do is_ know_ him."

The male didn't speak, instead he just watched as the raven haired woman stuttered to find her words. She went on to speak of how she felt like she was in the presence of a god with him around her, knowing he held so much dominance over women. Something Carlos, he presumed her lover, failed to ever show her. Knowing that Kit was indeed Bloody Face, and she was sitting in his presence, and he had the power to remove her head, and skin for that matter, if he so wanted too thrilled her. A weight seemed to be taken off Carolyn's back as she spoke these unspoken adorations. These hidden fantasies she held for this serial killer. She didn't care if it deemed her insane, mad and crazy. It felt good to finally... Talk about this.

Carolyn finished speaking after a final sentence of; "He likes Grace's presence more than mine. Someone who won't worship at his feet..."

He had no clue as to who Grace was, but from this girls lips the male felt a ring of desire rising within his core. This girl only wanted to give her all to Kit, the supposed Bloody Face that haunted the streets of Boston. And yet, she was unknown to the fact she was sitting in the presence of the _real_ Bloody Face. Confessing her unconditional love for this killer, even if she was unsure if it was indeed love she felt.

Carolyn kept her eyes on the cup as her lips drew to a close; unsure as to why this male was keeping quiet. And even more so, why she had confessed everything to him. She didn't even know his name for Christ sake.

"It's clear you have an subconscious longing for something you think Kit can give due to his crimes..." He began to speak, attracting the light eyes of the girl. Her full attention was on him. "I think, if we strip back all these unspoken things, and go back to the roots of what might be causing this fascination we might find a cure to your insanity."

Carolyn's eyes arched at his chosen words. He was the first person to see it the way she did. Not as an unhealthy obsession, but a fascination. Something that could be normal, and removed if needed.

"I shall pull a few strings, and see if I can treat you myself along with Kit Walkers case."

Carolyn's head tilted to the side a little. "You're a doctor?"

He nodded, a polite smile coming to his features. "I'm Doctor Oliver Thredson. Physiatrist, and I think I could help you."

Carolyn's lips pulled into a smile, plush pink joy radiated from her. Joy filling her eyes, and a bright gleam within her eyes. He had seen this look before; not focused on him before, but on other men from women. Admiration at the fact he was willing to help. Carolyn's smile kept on growing as their eyes danced to a silent song, until her voice broke the air.

"I'm Carolyn Valentine. It's a pleasure to meet you, doctor."

As true as her words were, more so than what she realized; the pleasure was slowly drifting to become the doctors.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yeah, so this was unexpected. I woke up this morning feeling that buzz to write something new, other than Twilight. Gotta love a bit of the Quinto. Anyhow, I'm unsure if I should continue this. Let me know in the reviews? Thanks for taking the time to read this babble!

**-C.H**


	2. Anchors, Ships & Empty Spaces

Chapter two: Anchors, ships and empty spaces.

* * *

A week later, and she had only saw the doctor from a distance in the day room. He was either with Kit, or about to work with Kit. She had heard talk that he had gotten an office here, which could only mean he was now a persistent employee here now, right? That she wouldn't need to suffer at the hands of doctor Arden, or anyone else. Doctor Thredson could be her solstice, and savior. He could break the curse that was Bloody Face, right? As each day passed, her impatience kept creeping up. She was an impatient person, she knew that. She had always been one, never wanting to wait for something. She presumed that's why she got the things she wanted out of life. A home of her own, a loving boyfriend, a good education. Because she showed determination, and was willing to commit herself to something if the outcome was worth it. Perhaps that's how she had to see it? Waiting for the Doctor to get back to her was worth the outcome, wasn't it?

Carolyn took a small glance towards the doctor, who had a cigarette resting in his mouth; speaking quickly to Kit. The answer which came was; Definitely. Carolyn missed being held at night, she missed the warmth that came off Carlos as he held her at night. And more importantly, she missed being able to hold him back. The lone cell she had to herself was torture. Nothing but yourself, and your thoughts to try keep you sane at night. That mere thought almost caused Carolyn to laugh at herself. Her thoughts were _anything_ but sane.

Her hands continued to draw circles on the arm of the chair she was resting in. From the corner of her eye, she could see Grace sitting; most probably waiting on Kit. Those two had grown surprisingly close over the short time they had known one another, and all she could do was sit and watch. Watch as Bloody Face spends his time with another woman, who isn't her. Who would probably quake in fear if he were to admit to his crimes. She didn't deserve his attention. He deserved someone who would admire him, and praise his skills.

The usual kinder nurse was acting strangely lately, Carolyn had noticed. That's all she could ever do now; sit back and watch. Observe everything that goes on around her. There was another thing she had noticed; but she didn't really see much point in paying too much attention too it. A reporter was within the walls of this institution also; Lana Winters. The only reason as to how Carolyn could pinpoint who this female was, was due to the fact she had used some of her recipes. Carlos was a big fan of her hot crossed buns. Little did Carlos know that Carolyn had added her own little touch to the bread. He had always been a lover of cinnamon, but would pressure her to follow the recipe precisely. So Carolyn kept it to herself at her added touch, and allowed him to praise the reporters recipe. It would usually annoy a woman, having someone else take the credit for something that she did; but Carolyn was used to that by now.

Now, however, she was thankful she had let the reporter take the credit; for she had stopped the serial killer from escaping. If he left, then her time here would be futile. The whole point as to why Carolyn was being so willing to doing practically anything she was told; was because he was here seeking treatment also. Even being in the same room as him was a blessing. If he left, then she truly would go insane with knowing she had once sat in his presence, and he was out there doing things to which she wouldn't know. He wouldn't try to escape again, she presumed. It was far too soon. Especially with the storm coming. Carolyn hated storms. Those were the times most frequently that she had someone to hug up too. The loud bangs, the flashing of light; it took her back. Back to a place where she never wanted to be.

"Carolyn..." A somewhat impatient voice sounded, almost pleading for her attention. Carolyn turned her head, finally coming out of her daze of watching the doctor and Kit interact. Carlos sat beside her, his features screwed up in a worrisome frown. When she placed her attention onto him, however, he smiled. "Hey."

She tilted her head at him, contemplating why he was here. The last she had seen of him was surely a while ago, and it definitely wasn't the same day as before. If it had been, the masterbating monkey would have been at the window. He had certain favorite spots, depending on the day. But he wasn't at the window, he was by the piano. Meaning it had to be... Friday?

"How are you?" Carlos pressed on, ignoring the fact she had not said a word as of yet.

When she didn't reply once more, he scooted closer and rested a hand onto hers. "Talk to me, Lyn... Please?"

Carolyn sighed, looking down at their hands and entwining them slowly. She missed him, desperately, but she was still mad. Sure, he put her right beside Bloody Face, but he had still brought her here against her will. Dragged her here, to be precise.

"I'm on the road to recovery." She whispered, low and quiet. Carlos's posture seemed to relax the moment sound left her lips. She wasn't sure what he was more pleased with; the fact she was talking, or the fact she believed she was getting better.

"When I found out _he_ was being held here, I wanted to come and get you home. But then I thought about that thing... Solitary confinement, like in prisons..."

"He's in this room." Carolyn replied, monotonous and bored sounding.

His features changed instantly; his eyes drifting to look around. Pinpointing all the men within the room. His hand grew tighter on hers.

"I'm safe. The sisters are here, and he's in denial about doing it."

"Which one?" Carlos asked, leaning in closer.

"Does it matter? We're all insane here. He's just like us."

"Us? Lyn, you're nothing like them." Carlos quickly spoke, surprise within his voice. She couldn't help but let out a scornful scoff. Wasn't that the reason why she was there in the first place?

"No," she paused; lifting her dead blue eyes to meet his green hues. "I'm worse. I _obsess_ over him and what he does to women."

Carlos took a moment to process her words. His lips forming into a thin line. Not once did he leave her eyesight, though. He kept the connection; trying to find any piece of the Carolyn he once knew. The Carolyn he adored. She was ill, she was just sick. They could fix it; no. They **_would_** fix it. The monsignor said he would.

"You know that's not true." He finally whispered, not too sure if he believed his words either.

Carolyn sighed, and leant forward. So close that he could feel her breath on his face. Her eyes piercing into his own.

"I asked him if he'd skin me."

The tipping point came within that moment. All Carolyn could do was sit and watch as it all played on his face. He was trying to process things again, something he did automatically. Something he did without realizing. She waited, and waited for a response; for that's all she could really do in a time like this. She knew that he would most probably deem her insane, but she didn't mind. Why lie to him, and say that she hadn't had ongoing thoughts about his crimes? Lie about the things she asked? If there was one thing Carolyn hated more than the truth of some things; it was lying. You might not like the truth, but a lie was much worse. In the end... Everything came out anyhow.

As the turning tables within his brain worked, Carlos could really only come to one conclusion; and it was one that they had both known had been coming for a long time. They had just both avoided it. Facing the word alone wasn't something anyone wanted to do, but sometimes... It was for the better. Carolyn had come to terms with this a long time ago, but it seemed now that Carlos had only realized just how far gone his lover was; and no matter how hard he tried... There was no quick fix. There was no getting the girl he had fallen in love with back; back then she had been living a lie, being someone she so desperately thought she wanted to be. That she thought everyone wanted her to be; only now she was older, and the true desire that burned within her was coming out.

He didn't have to say anything. She could see it in his eyes, and the look he gave her showed him that she knew also. Carolyn gave a tender squeeze to his hand, holding it with the love she had always felt for him.

"You should go." She finally whispered, her eyes now watching her thumb brush across the hand of his skin. She didn't want to look him in the eyes. She knew if she did, she would truly break. Those large green pools floating with sadness and sorrow? She didn't think her heart would hold up. Carlos held his breath, frozen on the spot. He knew if he moved, if he made any inclination of leaving her touch, he'd never feel it again. An icy tear ran down from his left eye, dropping onto their entwined hands. He quickly wiped the trail with his free hand, and choked in a breath.

"Lyn, I..." Words seemed to fail him as she finally looked up. He could see just how much this affected her, but she had always been good at hiding emotions. Carefully, Carolyn placed her free hand onto his cheek and ran her thumb across the defined cheekbones.

"I know, darling... I know." She breathed, scooting closer and resting her forehead against his. No longer being able to hold back the cries fighting to erupt, Carlos let out a small sob; his own hand shifting to rest on her face. Their other hands still clinging onto one another, in a sensual dance of goodbye. "I love you too, and it's because I love you... That I have to let you go."

Carlos's eyes closed tightly, sly tears falling onto his transparently pale skin. Again, Carolyn ran her thumb across; wiping the stray salt water away.

"I want you to be happy, Carlos. You did the right thing bringing me here; I'll get help. The help I need to move on from this illness. And now you need to move on too."

"Come find me when you're better?" Carlos managed to whisper, his eyes opening to lock with hers. Carolyn gave a sad, sympathetic smile. They both knew that she had a 50/50 change. If she were to get better, it wouldn't be for a while. Carolyn didn't want him to wait, and waste his life away waiting for something that may, or may not truly be sane again. She owed him for a lifetime of happiness, and the only way to repay him was to let him live on without her.

Unsure if she actually would ever get the chance to find him again, Carolyn nodded and leant in. His lips pressed to hers in a soft, sad touch. She could taste the salt from his tears, and feel the shaking within his skin. He truly was trying to hold it back, wasn't he? He was trying to be brave, for her as he always did. Her brave man...

Carolyn pulled away, only then noticing that her eyes were now producing the salt liquid also. "Go now, Carlos... Please." She whimpered; pulling her hand from his face away to cover her mouth and wipe away the tears. He squeezed her hand tightly, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. As if in slow motion, Carolyn watched as his hand removed itself from hers, allowing it to fall softly onto her knee. Carlos put his hat upon his head and walked swiftly to the door. He took a final glance back, inhaled a deep breath and blew a kiss. And just like that, she watched as her world left once more; only this time... For good.

—xXx—

She wasn't quite sure on how long she sat there, eyes blurred while lingering on the door he exited from. It could have been an hour, maybe two? Perhaps even three; the time didn't matter to her any longer. She was now alone in this place; a lost soul like every other lunatic being held captive. It was for the best, however. As the days progressed, Carolyn was coming closer and closer to the truth. The doctors words on their first and only encounter had been on constant replay within her mind from the moment he spoke them.

_'Strip back all these unspoken thoughts, and go back to the roots.'_

Too Carolyn, that said it all. Her childhood, her memories all consisted as to playing part in her insanity. That's what it was right? That's what others saw it to be; though she herself was beginning to see that this obsession could be spurred on from her own childhood. She was clinging to something, and whatever it was; that could be the answer to fixing it. Fixing her.

The doctor had finished with Kit, and he was now freely in the presence of his French favorite, but surprisingly, Carolyn payed no attention to the killer, nor his acquaintance. Her eyes never left the door, inwardly wishing that Carlos may walk back through it and refuse to give up on her. She knew it was better if he didn't. Better for him, especially. But she couldn't help that part of her that longed for him. That longed for the sense of home, of familiar touch and smell; everything that made her feel safe. He was all she knew, all she had wanted. All that she had thought she wanted, but that alone was a lie. If she ever wanted to see Carlos again, if she ever wanted to give him the love he deserved, she would need to try and fix this. And if she couldn't, then she would take peace in knowing he would be happy with someone who could give him everything he deserved and more. She was doing this for him.

A warm touch broke her from her thoughts, but she didn't look up. The stench of cigarettes and cologne was all she needed to recognise who the owner of this stray hand belonged too.

"Are you alright, Miss Valentine?" The deep, soft and mellow masculine voice of Dr. Thredson sounded. She felt herself calm a little, but with that, her eyes began to water once more. Why was it every time someone picked up on you being upset, or hurt and confronted you about it, you cried?

"He's gone." She replied, blinking away at the tears threatening to escape.

"Who is?" She could hear the confusion in his voice, but Carolyn couldn't bring herself to say his name. Not yet. It was too soon.

Oliver presumed with her silence, it was yet another male who had broken ties with a patient. The healthy never wanted to keep themselves linked with the ill minded, did they? He felt a somewhat spring of sympathy for the girl at her silence, and automatically gave her shoulder a light squeeze. When she finally did look up, Oliver could see the red skin surrounding her eyes which were bloodshot and ringed with water. The tip of her nose was a flushed red also, showing that she must have been snuffling at some point. Giving a mere sigh, Oliver contemplated his moves. As he had said to Sister Jude not so long ago, a little compassion never hurt anyone.

"Come to my office. We'll get you cleaned up, and talk things through."

A flicker whispered within the cores of the girls eyes, catching the doctor of guard for a moment. Her eyes told the most oddest of stories. No matter at what angle he saw them at, there was always a dim light of emotion. Other times, they could be dead and cold. Hiding any trace of life. They were quite the curious thing, to him that is. Gracefully, she nodded and stood up, wiping the back of her hands across her eyes as if to rid the redness. Slowly, the doctor placed his arm around her back and lead her to the door; dismissing them both to the sisters standing at bay watching over the patients.

She was silent for the most part of the journey to his office. She kept her head down, and her face hidden by the curtains which was her raven black hair. Oliver found himself having to politely smile to workers who turned a concern eye as he passed through the corridors of Briarcliff with Carolyn. It seemed like she had quite the reputation for herself already, by the looks of it. The woman who obsessed over Boston's most notorious killer, and yet the patient who was most compliant and willing to do anything the sisters, or employee's asked. Only once had seen been forced into a restraint jacket, and that was upon arriving. Up to that point and onwards, Carolyn had been nothing but compliant, and pleasant to be around. The doctor had kept to his word; he had spoken to the monsignor about Miss Valentines case, and he had yet to report back to him on the matter. But it seemed the girl needed him more than ever. She was reaching out, pleading for some redemption; and he couldn't help but_ want_ too. It would be a lie if he said the mere fact she was more or less his biggest, and only, fan didn't contribute to his desire to help her; because it did. Greatly.

He would also be lying if he were to say he hadn't taken a glance at her translucent alabaster skin which seemed to glow in some rays of light when she had stated about asking Kit if he would skin her given the chance. It should be him she was asking, and in that moment of time, Oliver had wanted to say that to her. This girl had caused him to want to break cover and say it was him she should be admiring, who she should be asking if her skin was good enough. And boy, was it. There was only one other female who held this type of skin, which he saw more desirable than the raven girls, and that was Lana. Lana was the one, after all.

The doctor opened the door for her, and she slipped in quietly; taking a place on the same chair as she had before. Absently waiting for him to present her with some more pills which she would have no choice but to take. But he didn't, and it confused Carolyn. If a problem arose, she was always presented with medication; it seemed to be the way things worked around here. Instead, he handed her a cup of water, and only a cup of water before moving to his own chair and setting eyes on her. With the tip of his index finger, he pushed his glasses up his face to sit perfectly on the plush pink face of his. Carolyn couldn't help but study the face of kindness before her. How professional, and kind, and genuine he was.

He wasn't like the others, she decided. She could trust this man. He wasn't like Carlos, who at a moment of rash impulse decided to bring her here. He wasn't like her father, or the other suitors in her live. This man seemed truly willing and wanting to help her, and in no way expecting anything in return. She knew instantly that she liked this man; due to his act of kindness.

Giving a smile in return, she rose the water to her lips and let it the cool liquid travel down her throat. Oliver seemed to relax a little, his own lips moulding into a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, placing the cup onto her lap and holding it. "You're being kind to me when I don't deserve it."

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed, creating a deep crease between them.

Carolyn took this as a perfect cue to quickly say what she meant, before he went all lecturing doctor on her.

"I enjoy listening about crimes Bloo- I mean Kit has done, and I imagine them done on me. I'm a disgrace to women, who should be scared and hiding behind the men they love. And a disgrace to men... Because I'm not scared. I would sometimes sit outside for hours while Carlos slept, just to see if he came. Carlos could have woken up to me being missing... And being found days later without a head; but I didn't care about that. I was selfish, and I don't deserve kindness, but I appreciate it."

Oliver let out a gentle sigh once more, and leant forward; resting his elbows onto the large oak desk. "Just because you're ill, miss Valentine, doesn't mean you don't deserve kindness. If anything, you deserve it more. You're unstable, and depend on those around you in this place. Being deprived of compassion, attention, kindness and even a little affection can cause severe traumatic tendances."

Carolyn looked down at her hands fiddling at the paper cup. He was right in more ways than one.

She sought to speak out about her therapy, given it been far more than enough time; right?

"Have you spoken about... Helping me, doctor?" She whispered, keeping her eyes level on the cup. Oliver shifted in his seat, letting a muffled sigh escape his plush lips. If she had been looking up, they would have caught her attention. Pushing his glasses up his face once more, Oliver cleared his throat and nodded, though he was unsure why. She wasn't looking at him.

"I have, however the monseigneur is yet to get back to me regarding your treatment." Oliver paused for the girls shoulders slumped down. Idly wondering why her demeanor had taken such a down spill. If he had the ability to read minds, he would see that Carolyn was hitting the edge of her patience. She wanted to be cured, to be normal. And the day that could come couldn't come quick enough. She was tired of waiting, and so close to giving up hope. Giving up her sanity. "Carolyn?" Oliver spoke, concern seeping from his voice. The first time he had spoken her name, he noted. He also noted just how easily it rolled off his tongue.

"Every ship needs an anchor, doctor." She whispered, causing his eyebrows to furrow in confusion. He didn't stop her, however. She continued with her deluded ramble, which made more sense to him than what she could ever imagine. "Carlos was mine, just like a mother is a childs or artifacts are a collectors... Without the anchor we're left to float into the darkness without any hope of stopping. No breaks, no salvation. With him gone, I feel myself drifting off and I don't think I'll ever return... I need help to get back my anchor." Finally, the girl looked up. Her icy dark eyes finding his. "I need you, doctor Thredson."

There was a long pause while Oliver stared at this insane, yet incredibly sane girl. Her mouth spoke the truest of words, and he found himself falling into them; drifting off on this so called ship she was on with her.

She broke the contact, returning her eyes to her hands. The fog began to clear, and Oliver was left with the only thing he could see possible. Standing up, he closed the space between them. Crouching down beside her and resting his hand onto her knee. She glanced up to him, reuniting their eyes and taking off where they had last met.

"You have my help, miss Valentine; whether permission given or not."

—xXx—

Carolyn lays across a sofa, her eyes set on the ceiling while she listens to the pacing feet of the doctor. He wasted no time in getting to work. He had left her for a number of minutes to go retrieve her files and she was under the impression at how hastily he had returned with them, tucked under his arm as if trying to hide them, that he wasn't really allowed to access such things yet. But like he said, he was going to help if he was or wasn't allowed. She was thankful, of course. She was glad there was someone out there like him, willing to help insane beings such as herself, even if they were a lost cause.

The dark brown eyes read across each line of writing while she lay on the comforter, hands perched on the flat surface of her stomach. Every now and then her fingers would twitch, seemingly making a little drum with the pads of her fingertips along with the radio in the corner of the room, playing on a low volume. Her lips would mouth the words, and a half smile to appear on her plush lips. He had to refrain himself from looking too long, though he doubted she would notice. Her eyes were set on the ceiling above her. She seemed calm, and in all honesty it calmed him.

As his iris's danced over the page, little words taking his attention here and there; his attention was pulled to the middle top.

**Name: Carolyn Annabeth Valentine.**

**D.O.B: July 19th, 1941 - 23 years old.**

**Parents:**

No parents were stated. None at all. A small glance was given towards Carolyn, who was still mouthing along to the words of_ Etta James - At last._ She seemed to be lost within her own little world of swing dancing, and jazz music. Again, he had to refrain from staring. He returned his attention to the notes, and continued to read while pacing around.

"It doesn't state your parents." Oliver finally spoke, haven given into the interest of the missing piece. Carolyn's eyes stayed on the ceiling while she swayed her head to the song.

"My father left me when I was 15," she answered as nonchalantly as possible. His brows creased with interest.

"And your mother?"

"She died when I was 8. Heart failure, I think it was." Carolyn paused. "I think he left because I looked like her... I tried to be her for him."

Oliver's pace came to a stop, his hands closing the file as he did. She was trying to act like her dead mother for the benefit of her father? Things began to fall into places as he gazed at the young girl. Her mother died, breaking the bonds that were growing as she grew; resulting in her constant need and want for her father's attention and affection, in anyway he would give it. Clearly, he couldn't seem to bring it upon himself to give her the love and ran; resulting in her going into the system at the age of fifteen. By then, her mental state was already halfway developed, and the new scenery would take great impact in her life.

Oliver took a seat opposite her, and her head turned to look at him. She gave a polite smile, her eyes welcoming and warm.

"Once your mother died, how was your father towards you?" He asked, leaning himself back into the chair.

Carolyn looked back up to the ceiling and pursed her full lips.

"He was distant, cold... Sometimes, he wouldn't even come home. When I was 10 years old, and suffering from the cold... He was gone for a full week, and when he returned it was only to make sure I was well, and didn't need his care to make me feel better." Carolyn seemed to pause, her eyes drifting to a close. "Momma used to make me tea, wrap me up in her arms and hold me when I was sick. I can still smell her sometimes... I just wanted him to hold me like she did, like she did both of us."

Oliver watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto the leather couch. He held back the desire to wipe it from her flesh.

"He wouldn't let me in. And then... Growing up, I read somewhere that men look for women who resemble their mothers. So, surely my father picked my mother because she acted like his. That's how she got his love, his attention... That's all I wanted. I wanted to be her, just so he would love me."

Another tear fell, soon followed by a easy stream of them. Oliver could do nothing but sit back and watch as she revealed her heart and soul to him, as she cried over her past experiences. There was nothing he could do to sooth her; not yet anyway.

"And then I met Carlos. I was a freshman, he was a sophomore. For some reason, he took an interest in me. I thought I finally found someone who could love me for me... So I began to act normally, or what I thought was normal for me. As the time went by and I met his family, the more I acted like his mother and what I could remember of mine, he grew odd. Sometimes he wouldn't return my calls, or visit like he used too. That's when I realized he didn't want me for the loving mother like figure I am inside, but for the fake preppy high on life girl I was in high school."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, crushingly trying to rid any evidence of her hysteria.

"And then this murderer appeared; dominating women, taking their flesh and leaving them outside. I don't know why, for my father didn't dominate me in any way but leaving them out in the cold reminds me of him. When I'd come back from school and the door would be locked, and he would be out. I'd have to sit on the stairs and wait for hour after hour until he came back. I suppose, this Bloody Face... Before I knew who he was, I hoped he would be my father coming back to let me look after him. But now I know it's not, I think about him all the more. Kit Walker was someone's child, and he was obviously done wrong by... I could help him, if he let me."

All Oliver could do by this point was sit and stare in awe of this girl.

Her head rolled to the side, and her eyes found his again. They were the lifeless icy blue, emotionless and bleak. It made his stomach feel uneasy.

"Can you fix me, doctor?" She whispered, her voice low and helpless. Like a child, begging for help.

Oliver found himself wishing he could say 'Why fix, when you are not broken.'

Because she wasn't, in his eyes. She was far from broken. She was perfect. If all went to hell with Lana Winters, this girl would be his second choice; that much was for sure.

"Of course."

She gave him a bright smile, the light returning into her eyes and reflecting off into his own. The uneasy feeling was back within the pit of his stomach, but it wasn't bad. It was good. He liked it.

The door knocked loudly, stealing both their attention. Quickly, Oliver shifted her file under his desk and cleared his throat. Carolyn sat up and brushed down her uniform.

"Come in," Oliver called; watching as the door slowly creeped open. Frank's head popped around the door, idly bowing his head towards the male doctor. For a split second, his eyes moved across Carolyn, but then back.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, wanting to rid any attention he would give to her.

"Sister Mary Eunice was wondering if you could help her within the day room setting the screen up for tonights movie..."

Oliver's eyes looked to Carolyn, who was already standing. "Thank you for your time, doctor. Your company has done me great justice, I feel much better."

Oliver rose to watch the smaller raven haired woman. He pushed up his thick framed glasses and watch her depart towards the door. "I shall see you tonight for the movie. Goodbye doctor Thredson... Frank,"

She bowed her head in greeting and a farewell, and just like that; she vanished out the door and into the corridor. Frank sighed, and looked back towards Oliver who was still in awe of watching her leave.

"Doctor Thredson?" Frank chimed, stepping into the office some more. "You feeling alright, doctor? You look like you're having a hard time finding yourself." Frank tried to make a joke.

Oliver's eyes moved from the glass plate of the door to the chief security guard. His lips molded into a small smile.

"Mm, I was. But I think I've finally found it."

Frank gave a gruff confused chuckle and adjusted his belt.

"Huh, that's great. So, you gonna' help?"

"Oh, yes.. Yes of course. Let me just clean up in here and I'll be right there."

Frank nodded and left the room, being sure to close the door behind him.

Oliver stood amid in the lone room, where he retrieved her file and let his eyes wander across where her parents names should be.

Brushing his index finger across the empty space, he looked back up and smiled to himself. Carolyn was pining over her runaway father, and he was going to find him. What happened afterwards would depend entirely on Mr Valentine.

* * *

**A/N**

I wasn't really expecting that much of an interest! Jee-wizz. You guys are awesome. The personal messages, reviews, favorites and follows all helped my muse with this one; so keep them coming! Here's the second chapter; which amazed me at how quickly I managed to write it! Slow start, but I'll make sure to make it speed up a bit. We learn a little more about Carolyn's mental state and the cause of it here, so what d'you guys think? Is she insane, or just in need of attention and affection? Can Dr. Thredson be the answer to all those prayers, or will Lana still cloud his mind?

Be sure to leave me a review, and it might help getting the next chapter up quicker! (:

**-C.H**


	3. Pregnancy & Papercuts

Chapter Three: Pregnancy & Papercuts.

It was raining still. Harder than before, from what she could tell. Every now and then, the outside world would flash brightly; claiming it's territory and keeping them bound on the inside. Keeping them in their rightful place. She wasn't much of a storm fan, but then again; not many people were. The strikes of lightning always reminded her of just how weak she truly was.

As every thunderous roar echoed, she jumped. She kept telling herself; get a grip, it's just a storm. She tried to convince herself that she was safe here, but who was she kidding? This was a mental institution, full of mentally insane beings seemed too dangerous to be out in society. Murderers lurked in the same room as she did. Granted, they were mainly all heavily medicated, and the only one who probably could ever make a move without someone realizing too quickly, was the chronic masterbater, and well... His attention was always somewhere else.

Carolyn gave another sigh, her eyes pitching across to the spot where the doctor was; watching them set up the screen for the movie. She calmed a little at the sight of him, and her lips involuntarily moved into a doubted she could ever repay the doctor for all he had done for her so far. He had already began to pinpoint things that could be the origin of this fascination, which in turn meant she could somehow be... fixed. She had all the hope in the world, all thanks to him.

"What are you smiling about?" A voice muttered, which stole her attention from the working doctor. Carolyn's eyes fell onto the messy red haired reporter, her skin pale and tight looking on her bones. There seemed to be a grey look about it, but Carolyn chose to ignore it. How the others were doing with their health, Carolyn didn't care.

"Just watching doctor Thredson." She mused, giving a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Bloody Face's psychiatrist?" The girl then went on to ask.

How much Carolyn wanted to speak 'and mine' was too much to describe. She managed to refrain the urge, and merely nodded with a smile.

"He's nice... Not like the others, especially the doctors." One in particular; Dr. Arden. Carolyn almost shuddered at the mere thought of his name.

Lana gave a small smile in return, and nodded her head. She didn't say anything more, just sat in Carolyn's company for a number of minutes; finishing off her cigarette before leaving. Carolyn paid no attention to where she went. Her eyes were firmly on Kit Walker talking to the French maiden she had once considered a friend. If she had of watched Lana, she would have seen her approach the doctor. She would have seen them talk, and then seen him walk out. She may have also seen the small look he gave in her direction. And might have even seen the barely there, but unmissable smile he gave just by looking at her.

—xXx—

Oliver stared at the steering wheel, his lips pressed into a thin line while his eyes tracked over the file in front of him. It had taken severe research on his behalf, but after a mere hour; and a hell of a lot of patience, he had found a hit.

**Mr. Samuel Valentine.**

**21A Avon Street.**

**Somerville, MA.**

Sure enough, it was only five miles away; and it shouldn't have taken so long to find him due to their names. But that was exactly why it took Oliver so long to find him. His name_ wasn't_ Valentine, at least... Not anymore. Now, he was known as Mr. Samuel Edgeworth. A respected store owner, and loving _husband_ to a Mrs. Irene Edgeworth. Oliver presumed that he had taken her name, rather than she taking his. He could only wonder why...

Oliver pursed his lips, and flicked the page of the file he had printed off in a quick haste. The ink was still drying, and bits were smudged at the top from where he was hurrying.

On this sheet of paper, was Carolyn's birth certificate, along with other medical notes from the day she was born. This was the first thing he had looked for when researching for her father. Once he had found that, he had searched everywhere for Mr Valentine.

**Carolyn Annabeth Valentine.**

**9.9 oz (280 g) - 26 weeks.**

**8:14 pm, Saturday July 19th, 1941.**

**Father: Samuel Russell Valentine.**

**Mother: Evelyn Beatrice Valentine.**

**Premature birth of child, caused by increased heart rate by mother. Induced at 7:30pm at request of mother. Momentary relapse of mothers heart; risk of failure. Father present for birth.**

Oliver flipped the page.

**Evelyn Beatrice Valentine.**

**T.O.D: 5:00pm, Wednesday September 21st, 1949.**

**C.O.D: Heart failure.**

**A.O.D: 28 years old.**

**Lifelong heart problems as a child. Diagnosed at age 13 with severe high blood pressure. Final stage of heart failure: Chronic heart failure. Patient was admitted with a cough, rapid weight loss and lack of appetite. Two weeks of treatment given. Shortly after family visited, on 09/21/1949 patient was found dead in her room. Heart ultimately stopped due to left ventricular systolic dysfunction (LVSD). Patient passed in her sleep.**

Flicking the page over, Oliver read over the final piece of the puzzle once more. Making sure he had the right man.

**Marriage certificate of**

**Mr. Samuel Edgeworth (nee Valentine) & Miss. Irene Edgeworth**

**Married by Vicar Daniel Harper at Somerville central Church at 2.00pm, Tuesday 9th June, 1953.**

**Signed:**

**Vicar:** _ ._

**Husband:** _Samuel Valentine._

**Wife:** _Irene Edgeworth._

**Witness:** _Earl Edgeworth_

**Witness:** _Vanessa Edgeworth._

**Final signature:**

_Mr Samuel Edgeworth_

_Mrs Irene Edgeworth._

Oliver's eyes moved from the file towards the standard All American home on Avon Street from his vehicle. The house was warm looking, and welcoming. Flowers lined the porch of the home, and a small american flag blew in the wind. It was white, with sky blue shutters on the windows, and two benches either side of the front door. From his car, Oliver could see shadows prancing about inside. Slowly, Oliver opened the car door and locked it behind him.

Walking the short distance from his vehicle to the front door didn't take long, and soon he found himself face to face with the white shutter door. Pulling it open, he let his hand rattle against the wood before stepping back; allowing the shutter to close once more.

Holding the file protectively under his arm, Oliver waited patiently. He'd be lying if he were to say his heart wasn't beating twice as quickly by now. He'd also be lying if he said his hands weren't sweating just a little.

From the inside, Oliver could hear voices questioning who could be at the door, then light laughter as a sarcastic reply was given. The door was pulled open, and Oliver's eyes met a frail looking woman, probably in her late thirties, early forties. Her hair was curled, and blode. He couldn't help but compare her to the Marilyn Monroe style. She wore a loosely flowing floral dress, and her lips were bright red; curved into friendly smile. Overall, she was a picture perfect looking mother type.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her plucked eyebrow kinking skyward.

"Hello, sorry to intrude... I'm doctor Oliver Tredson. Is Samuel Edgeworth available?"

The woman looked over her shoulder, and then turned back to the doctor.

"Is it important?"

"Very." Oliver replied without hesitation.

She nodded again, and pulled the door open more, moving forward and pushing the shutter open. "Come in, he's in the main room."

Oliver bowed his head, and took a step over the threshold into the home. It was warm inside, and smelt like cookies and freshly cut grass. The woman closed the door behind him, and happily lead him throw the small hallway and into the main room.

"Samuel, you have a visitor. Says' it's important!" She called, taking a step back to allow the doctor to head in first. He did, and she followed.

Oliver's eyes lingered on the many paintings, and pictures scattered across the walls. Pictures of a male, and the woman who answered the door happily cuddled up, grinning like two lovebirds. Then his eyes fell onto a male, sitting on a cream leather chair; a newspaper on his knee, and a pipe in his mouth.

"This is doctor Tredson, was it?" The woman asked, to which Oliver replied.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?"

Oliver cleared his throat and smiled. "A coffee would be appreciated, thank you."

"Coming right up! Make yourself at home, doctor." She chimed, patting his shoulder and then heading off to where Oliver could no longer see her. He was left alone with the male sitting before him, giving him a skeptical, wary look. Oliver shifted under his gaze, and gave the most professional smile he could muster. He couldn't help but think this is what it must feel like for boys asking the father permission of a maiden for their hand in marriage.

"Doctor, eh?" Samuel asked, folding his newspaper up and putting it onto the dark coffee table in front of him. Oliver nodded, moving forward and holding out his hand. Samuel merely looked at it, then eventually took it; giving it a firm shake.

"Did I miss another check up?" He then queried, humor thick in his voice.

"No," Oliver paused. "It's nothing to do with your health..."

Samuel grunted, and moved back to relax in his chair. "Take a seat, boy."

Oliver awkwardly moved to rest on the matching sofa, which was covered by a handmade cover; many colors consisted within this thing. Reds, greens, golds. It was surprisingly soft, considering it had looked firm and uncomfortable.

Shifting the file onto his lap, Oliver adjusted his glasses and looked up as the woman returned. Handing him a cup of boiling warm coffee on a saucer, where two lumps of sugar rested, and a spoon.

He gave a polite thank you, took a small sip and then rested it onto the table. The woman moved to take a seat on the arm of Samuel's chair.

"What brings you here?" She asked, her head tilting to the side in curiosity. "If it's about his health, I've been making sure he's been taking his meds. Every time I tell him he needs to go for a check up, it's always the same ole' _'no, no. I'm fine, woman. Now go make me food._" She gave a laugh, while Samuel rolled his eyes.

"Irene, quieten down."

She laughed again, giving a small fluff of her hair. "See? He wasn't this stubborn when I met and married him, but what a stubborn 43 year old he is now, I tell you that!"

Oliver chuckled along, though it was all in vain. This was the new wife, and this was indeed the man he was looking for.

"I'm actually here on behalf of Carolyn."

The woman's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, while Samuel's face paled. Realization fell over his face, and he seemed to become almost instantly uncomfortable in this doctors presence. As if he had just met his maker. Oliver took great pride in this, for this man should be ashamed of what he had done to his offspring.

"Who's Carolyn? We don't know any Carolyn, do we Samuel?" Irene went on to ask, her eyes turning to look at her husband.

Samuel gave nothing away. "Irene, go make us some snacks in the kitchen. Give me and the doctor a minute."

She seemed like she wanted to protest, but eventually obliged and exited the room. The doctor gave a polite smile as she passed, and then returned his eyes onto the fleeing father of his patient. Once Samuel was sure she was out of hearing range, he spoke.

"Is she dead?"

Oliver couldn't help but frown.

"No. She's well in health wise."

He seemed to relax a little. "She was always good at keepin' her health that one."

"So it seems. So, you are infact Samuel Valentine?"

"I _was_." He corrected. "Edgeworth now."

Oliver nodded, shifting a little closer on the sofa.

"Carolyn is my patient at Briarcliff, Mr Edgeworth. She's been admitted on the terms of being insane..."

Samuel sighed, and leant back in his chair. His eyes drifted off to look at the ceiling. At this angle, Oliver could point out some similarities he shared with Carolyn. The defined cheekbones, especially. Everything else, she must have gotten from her late mother.

"Am I the reason to her insanity?" Samuel then asked after several more moments of silence.

"I believe you may be one of the factors." Oliver replied.

He sighed yet again, and moved a hand to ruffle his hair.

"Never meant any harm to that kid. Hell, she's all I think about before I go to sleep." Samuel muttered, looking the doctor dead in the face. "Find myself wonderin' what she'd look like. Me or Evelyn."

Oliver moved the file onto the table, and pushed it towards him. Samuel glanced at it, then looked back to the doctor; where Oliver nodded for him to look. Cautiously, Samuel took the file and opened it up. There he was met with the mugshot of his daughter. His breath seemed to hitch within his throat.

"She's the spittin' image of her mom."

As Oliver predicted. He couldn't help but give a sympathetic smile; though that didn't excuse the reason as to why he was here.

"I think if you were to visit Carolyn, it would benefit her recovery greatly." Oliver then said as Samuel looked over the photo.

Instantly, Samuel looked up and shook his head. "Oh no, I can't do that."

"Why?" Oliver protested, finding his own fury seeming to grow at his decline. How could a father refuse a haven to helping his daughter recover?

"You don't understand. When her mother died, it killed me. Seein' her face every morning, roaming around trying to be happy and hugging up to me... Have you got a wife, doctor?" Samuel then asked, his eyes telling the tale of his past sorrow.

"No."

Oliver hadn't taken much thought into ever getting married. There was really only one sort of love he longed for, and it wasn't the love of a wife.

"Then you can't understand just how much it is to lose someone you'd give everything up for. When I left Carolyn-"

"Abandoned," Oliver interrupted, his voice strong and dominating.

"I didn't mean any harm to her. I figured she'd notice I was gone, all my things were gone and then go next door to tell the neighbours!"

"But she didn't." Oliver snapped, taking the file that Samuel had put back onto the table. He flicked the pages and then pointed to black text. "She was found in the apartment, barely alive. In dirty clothes, in the freezing cold, and she was slowly starving. If it wasn't for her school noticing she was no longer attending, they might not have found her alive at all. If you do not owe her a small hour visit for this, then perhaps about the years of torment in an orphanage, or forever hoping that her father might one day decide to be a man and come back."

Samuel seemed to stunned into a silence while Oliver composed himself. He was looking down, as he should be. He should be feeling guilt. He should feel like a failure. He was the lowest of low in Oliver's books.

"I can't go see her." Samuel spoke, finally.

"And why not?"

The front door opened, catching both males attention. In ran a small girl, her hair as blonde as the sunlight, and smile just as bright. She was dressed in a light blue dress, with frilled socks and white pumps. On her back was a large pink bag. It almost looked as though she was about to keel over by it's weight. She couldn't be anything more than five.

"Daddy!" She squealed, running over to Samuel.

"Hello princess." He greeted, pulling her up onto his knee. He placed a gentle kiss onto her head. "Fun at school?"

"Yeah! I made a painting of an elephant. Peter says it looks like poop."

Samuel gave a small chuckle, and held her even tighter. "Peter's just jealous of your skills, darling. Where is he?"

"He was racing me home; but I think he gave up." The little girls eyes turned to the strange man sitting on the sofa. Her head tilted. "Who's he?"

"This is doctor..." It dawned on Samuel there that he didn't know his name.

"Thredson." He answered, giving a polite smile.

The little girl blushed, and looked to her father. Leaning up, she whispered into his ear. Samuel cracked a smile, and then looked to the doctor again.

"She thinks you're superman." He said. "Because of the glasses."

Oliver awkwardly adjusted his thickly framed glasses, and smiled towards the girl. He had never been compared to some comic book superhero before. He would have presumed superman was a little before her time, due to it being created in the 30's.

Another child walked in this time. He was older looking, perhaps nine, maybe ten. No more than ten, he observed. He held the dark black hair of the father, and the same facial features. Mostly dressed in denim and a blue shirt. He gave the doctor a glance, but said nothing. He just moved on up the stairs and closed a door. Oliver presumed it was his bedroom. He was reminded of the many times he had entered his foster home like that.

"Hey, princess... Do me a favor and go help mommy in the kitchen. Let me and superman finish our talk."

She giggled and jumped down. She paused in front of Oliver, and stared at him in the eyes. Oliver shifted awkwardly under her gaze. She said nothing, and then rushed on out the same door her mother had vanished a while ago into.

Silence consumed the room, to which Oliver leant forward and took the file.

"It seems I found the answer as to why you won't visit." He said. "You've moved on."

"You don't understand, Thredso-"

"Don't I?" He snapped, standing up and glaring down at the elder man. "All Carolyn ever wished was for her father to love her, and while she rots away in a mental institution hoping to seek redemption, the one key that could help that is off playing happy families because his newly found wife is still breathing. Tell me, would you leave those two children if Irene were to pass?"

"Of course not." Samuel spat, sitting forward, trying to defend his territory.

"What makes Carolyn any different? She is your flesh and blood, she was like them when you left her. You say you were mourning the loss of your wife, but if you truly loved her; you would have looked after the one thing left of her." Oliver took a small breath. "Evelyn fought to be put into early labour due to her blood pressure, didn't she? Because she feared it would harm the baby. She loved Carolyn, but you... You left behind the one thing she would have died trying to save."

Oliver couldn't help the disgust coming out in his tone. "I hope she is watching you, Mr _Valentine._ And I hope she see's just the sort of man she married. If a man is what you really are. I will see myself out. Good day."

Oliver turned and left the home, closing the door behind him. There, he strode back to the car and sat in it for a number of seconds. Trying to calm the anger down that was rising within his veins. Absentmindedly, his hands ran through his slicked black hair and his eyes moved to the mirror. He had to keep telling himself he didn't skin men, it wasn't needed. But Oliver couldn't help but feel the temptation brewing. Before any rash decision could be made, Oliver brought the car to life and drove on, intending to return to Briarcliff. He wanted to see Lana. Perhaps she could calm this rage forming inside of him.

—xXx—

Oliver hadn't seen Carolyn at the movie. He presumed she had decided to stay within her cell. The need he felt to go and check on her was burning; but that had been subsided when Lana had chosen to sit beside him.

It wasn't until the morning that he had seen her again. She was sitting in her usual place in the day room, smiling happily to herself as she watched the smoke from other patients dance in the air. When he had approached her, she greeted him with her usual warm welcome and happily followed him to his office. Once they were behind closed doors, Carolyn relaxed almost instantly, and he too felt himself become at ease.

"How are you feeling today, Carolyn?" Oliver asked as he took his seat in his chair.

"I'm good. And you?" She replied, crossing one leg over the other and folding her hands over it.

"I'm... Well."

It was odd, having a patient return the question he had given. Never in his practice in being a doctor had he have someone wish to know how he was feeling. It was odd, and different. He wasn't sure if he liked it, or found it somewhat troubling. He would probably go with the first.

"So, what methods are we doing today?" She asked, giving a happy-go-lucky smile.

"Well, I thought it might be at an advantage if we go over a few things again." He spoke while taking out a few files from his drawer.

Carolyn nodded eagerly, and scooted the chair a bit closer to the desk. She always enjoyed these moments, even though they had only started a few days ago. She always found comfort in his office. She felt safe. Be it from the clutches of the doctors, or nuns; or the world in general. Oliver gave off the aura of being in control, and she liked it.

"So, you were telling me about your mother and father last time. Is there anything else that is troubling?"

Carolyn pursed her lips, and glanced down towards her shoes.

"Well, when my father left... I was placed into an orphanage where I lived in hope my father would return. Any chance I got at being adopted, I'd refuse to go. I lived the remainder of my life there, until I was eighteen and was released to go on my own. By then, I was already in a stable relationship with Carlos..."

Oliver was writing things down. Her story, along with other medical notes which could result in an obsessive disorder reaching this point.

"When things got bad, Carlos even tried to help me try find my father. We failed, obviously."

Oliver paused, debating on whether or not he should tell her of his previous day encounter with her father. Judging on the way she spoke of him, and the longing she had for his love; he decided not too. He didn't think her knowing that he had a new family, and was now giving the love she had wanted to another child would benefit her. He continued to write.

"Carlos and I were trying for a baby; and then..." She paused, a blush seeming to look over her features.

Oliver paused again and looked up. His brown orbs staring at the blushing maid. Clearly telling the doctor of her and her partner trying for a child was embarrassing to her.

"I became pregnant." She muttered, her blush slowly fading, as did her smile. "I couldn't wait. But the first 12 weeks are always wary when it comes to pregnancy. I lost the baby, and my depression grew. Something that could love me the way my father never, something I could love the way I wanted to love my father was taken from me... Just like he was. Eventually, I found bloody face. I hoped it was him, I really did. Avenging my baby on women who could perhaps keep a child after the first 12 weeks..."

Oliver by now had put the pen down, and had removed his glasses.

Carolyn shook her head, and cleared her throat. "And now, here I am."

Oliver took a few moments to compose himself, but eventually he nodded and picked up the file. "I didn't see any notes on a loss pregnancy in your medical records." He slowly began to flick through them, looking for such a file he might have missed.

"I asked for them. Seeing as they were on me, I was allowed to take any records I wished. It was my right, afterall." She answered. "I took them, and then I burned them."

Oliver nodded, and continued to flick through the pages.

"How did Carlos take the loss?"

"He tried to comfort me, but it didn't work really. I only found solstice in bloody face when he made the seen."

"Perhaps he too had been affect- ouch." Oliver suddenly cut off, dropping the file and holding her finger. Carolyn's eyes shot up, and noticed the thin line of blood now forming on the doctors finger. It poured from the freshly made cut, and began to stream down his forefinger.

"Forgive me. Papercut," he chuckled, moving to look for a tissue to clean it. Carolyn was quick to comply. She moved from her chair and rushed forward, taking his hand within hers and pulling out a tissue from her pocket. An unused one, of course. She held it onto the wound for a number of seconds, before wiping it away and checking it over.

All Oliver could do was stare in complete silence as the scene unfolded before him. She was tending to a small, simple cut on his finger, muttering things under her breath as she did. Carolyn's attention moved to his drawer, pulled it open and found a band aid. How she knew he kept a medical case there, he would never know. Perhaps she saw him putting it there when he moved into the office? She gently wrapped the tip of his finger up, and smiled.

"There, all better." She muttered; bringing his finger to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss onto the band aid. She looked up at him, and saw the look of surprise all over his face. Realization slowly brew onto her features, and she backed away.

"I'm sorry... Natural habit." She mused, brushing down her uniform and keeping her eyes on the floor. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright." Oliver whispered, almost breathlessly. "You shouldn't apologize for being compassionate."

Carolyn looked up again and smiled at him. A genuine, lovely smile.

"You're too kind to me, doctor."

_As you've said before_, Oliver thought, still stunned. He couldn't help but give a smile in return. Just then, Carolyn jumped and looked to the radio; which he had put on when he arrived earlier that morning. She looked to him again. "May I?"

Oliver's eyebrows creased in confusion.

Carolyn took that as a yes, and moved to the radio. She turned it up, just enough for them both to hear it clearly.

"I love this song." She concluded, turning to smile at him.

"Elvis?" Oliver asked.

"Correct. Now, name the song." She grinned, as if she was playing a game.

"Falling in love?" He asked. Oliver didn't know. He wasn't much of a music fan. He was usually far too busy to pay attention to music; he just liked it playing in the background so he wouldn't be surrounded by silence and loneliness.

_"I can't help falling in love with you._" She corrected, taking a small step forward. "You got part of it."

Oliver somewhat nodded, and let his hand rest onto the table, as if to hold himself up.

"Dance with me?" She then asked, outright and blunt.

He would have choked, if he hadn't already been in a state of awe.

"What?" He wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Dance with me, please?" So he did hear her.

Oliver cleared his throat, and looked anywhere but at her.

"I can't dance."

"Then I'll teach you." She sparked. It seemed he had no option.

She held out her hand, where he cautiously looked at it. After a few seconds of debating, he gently pressed his hand into hers; where she brought herself closer to him.

"Hand onto my hip." She instructed, and he did as he was told.

She kept a tight grip onto his hand, while her other hand rested onto her shoulder. "Just follow my steps."

And Oliver did just that. When she stepped forward, he stepped back. When she stepped back, he stepped forward. Soon, they were in full slow swaying. He caught on rather quickly, Carolyn noticed. It must have been the doctor thing; learning quickly. He was obviously smart. Going through med school, and becoming the great doctor he was today.

"You're doing great." She praised, looking up into his eyes. His cheeks seemed to flush a little. If even a little, but Carolyn saw it. She couldn't help but smile.

"Because I have a great teacher." He replied.

She let out a subtle laugh, and closed in on him. She rested her head onto his chest, keeping him close to her. He was taller. So tall. He wasn't quite sure what to do here, so he did what he had seen in movies. He rested his chin onto the top of her head, and pulled her in closer. Awkwardly, of course. Carolyn felt the tremble in his hand as he pulled her in; but she didn't mind. She was finally in the arms of someone. The thing she had missed most since being in this hospital. Idly, her eyes fell to a close as she breathed in the doctors cologne.

Her lips mouthed the lines of the song, as he swayed them to the gentle music.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too... For I can't help, falling in love with you. No I, can't, help, falling in love... with, you."_

* * *

**A/N: **

Sorry for the wait, I hope I didn't leave you in suspense for too long.

Carolyn's dad's a douche, right? But then again, he had his reasons.

Do you all think she may become cured if her father were to grace them with his presence?

I'd love to hear your thoughts and questions.

Please do leave a review. They really do help with muse.

Until next time,

I love you all.

**-C.H**


	4. Snap & Superman

Chapter four: Snap & Superman.

"Have you had an interesting day, Doctor?" Carolyn asked, though her eyes were anywhere but directed at him. They were firmly focused on the set of cards in front of them. As he placed a card down, she would quickly follow. A friendly game of snap. It didn't harm anyone, if anything it helped pass the dreary day. Oliver had seemed reluctant to comply, but eventually he had broken and gave into playing. All she had to do was give him the wide eyed look she used to give Carlos. Granted, it never usually worked on her former lover, but with the doctor, he seemed all too willing to try and keep her happy.

"Mm, the morning meeting with Kit was prolonged for a while longer than expected." Oliver stated, watching as she placed yet another card down.

"Because of the lashes?" She asked as if it were an everyday thing. His eyes moved up from the pile to examine her face, and it confirmed the tone of her voice. She wasn't phased by this statement at all. Briarcliff really did brainwash their patients into believing these types of treatments and punishments were acceptable.

Carolyn's posture jolted forward, her hand covering the stack of cards in front of them.

"Snap." She grinned, her ice like eyes turning up to view him; still looking at her. Her smile slowly fell. "Are you alright?"

Oliver shook his head, as if to shake his train of thought away. "I'm fine, forgive me. It's just these lashing are merely barbaric, and inhumane."

Carolyn began to place a card down as she spoke. "I thought so too, but they did wrong so they must be punished. Just like a child who did wrong, a tap to the wrist."

"But this is far from a tap to the wrist." Oliver objected, his eyes narrowing.

"Perhaps adults need more than a tap to the wrist to realize they've done wrong."

Carolyn's eyes met with his, and he was stunned into a silence. She truly believed that they deserved to be treated like this? Well, of course she did. She was forever thanking him for being kind, forever stating that he was_ too kind_ to her. She was a real mystery sometimes.

"Your turn." Carolyn then spoke after a few moments of silence, her attention adjusting to the pile on the table. He inhaled, and placed a card down.

"How did you sleep last night, miss Valentine?" Oliver asked, recalling reading in her files that she had required sleeping pills from time to time at her stay here.

Carolyn's lips curved, but her attention stayed on the cards. "I slept like a baby. I think that dance helped."

Oliver refused to look up, for if he did; he would surely give away the smile wanting to break. He would never admit it, but that dance had caused him to stay up later than his usual set bedtime. The feeling of the warmth radiating from her through his clothing was incredible. The way he could feel her hummingbird heart was everything, and more, than what he had ever imagined. The feeling of her hair tickling his chin was still there, come to think of it.

Carolyn on the other hand had fallen straight to sleep once she was returned to her cell. The moment her head touched the ill-fluffed pillow, she was out like a light. Being surrounded in the smell of his cologne, and not the smell of her own sweat. The ghost feeling of his arms still around her; they had all helped to her slumber, and she was eternally grateful.

"You'll need to practice at home." Carolyn then announced, eyes still on the game. As were Olivers.

"Oh?" He smirked, still fighting the temptation to look up.

"Mm, dancing is a skill doctor. Make sure you practice with your wife when you get a chance."

"I don't have a wife." Oliver stated for the second time this week.

Carolyn looked up, a bittersweet smile on her lips. "That's hard to believe. A dashing looking young man like yourself? Not to mention the _doctor_ part. Surely there is someone who has snatched you up."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. He shook his head again, his hand covering the pile before she could notice. "Snap. And no, I'm unattached."

"Unattached." She repeated, her head tilting to the side. "Oh... Are you in the same situation as miss Winters?" She asked a little more hushed. By this point, Oliver choked on air. He coughed a number of times, his eyes wide while looking her directly in the eye. She believed him to be a homosexual? Well, he would by lying if he said it wasn't the first time someone presumed that.

"What? No, of course not. Wha-why? What gives you that idea?" He stuttered.

"Well, like I said. Young, dashing, _doctor_, unmarried and unattached. Forgive me for prying." She laughed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I should make you work to be forgiven," He joked with a chuckle. "But you're forgiven. Truth is, I never got round to finding someone." _And not in the way you think, miss Valentine._

"I suppose doctors... They marry their job." She shrugged, flicking another card onto the pile.

"Precisely." Oliver agreed, hoping this was the end of the conversation. Though, his hope was broken in that instant.

"Never the less. It's never too late find the one."

Though she was unaware the full effect of her words, she could sense there was something wrong from how tense he became. Just blindly staring at her face, with those large brown orbs of his. Her own blue hues met with his, and held the connection for a matter of moments. From what she could see; there seemed to be an inside debate going on. Fighting with himself inside his head, perhaps? She had done that many times in the past. Hell, even now she still argued with her inner demons. Her subconscious trying to take over and get what was best for her. She blinked, looking back down to the cards after realizing the odd staring contest they seemed to be having. Good thing too, for a nun made herself known. Her head was bowed, and her eyes warm; but looks were deceiving. Carolyn knew she couldn't trust a friendly face no matter how welcome they seemed. Sister Mary Eunice was the perfect example. The only one she could truly trust in here, Carolyn believed, was Oliver.

"Forgive me for interrupting doctor, but Kit wishes to speak with you."

Carolyn's eyes narrowed, as did Olivers.

"Why couldn't he just come over and ask me myself?" Oliver asked, speaking the same thing Carolyn was thinking.

The nun's eyes drifted to the girl, and then back to the doctor. "Personal reasons, sir."

Ah. Carolyn understood straight away, and couldn't help but smirking. She returned her eyes to the doctor and nodded her head. Oliver dismissed the nun, and let his eyes linger to the supposed serial killer sitting at the other edge of the room. He turned to Carolyn, mouth agape to speak; but was cut off by her words.

"Go. I'll still be here when you finish."

His mouth slowly closed, and with a hesitant nod, Oliver stood and left the insane little wallflower to go seek company in that of Kit Walker.

Carolyn watched idly as he conversed with the young man she had been watching from the moment she was introduced to him. Her imagination sprouting to what they were talking about. Be it his sore backside, or his urge to skin another woman... Maybe even her? She could only just contain the butterflies which fluttered at that thought, but they died down the moment she realized it was all her. It wasn't actually happening; it was just another cruel dance of her mind, taunting her about things that would never come true. Nothing ever did for her, be it finding peace and happiness with Carlos, of having that all american happy family with children running around her feet, of being a normal woman with the thoughts of a normal human being... Of having her parents around her to watch her grow and make something of herself. Everything Carolyn wanted never came to be, it was just another sick, twisted way of reality playing its part.

Oliver's eyes wandered over to the girl in question that Kit was asking about. As hilarious as it was, Kit was concerned for her. He was fearful of just how intense her obsession went with him; but it didn't stop him from wandering how she was. He just wasn't man enough to walk over and ask her himself, Oliver believed. He watched as Carolyn began to pick up the cards, and shuffle them in her hands as she waited for the doctor to return. Though his attention was ripped from her when a face was brought into the day room, being escorted by a nun.

He was looking sheepish, and afraid of what was to come with his head bowed, and hidden by a dobbs hat. At least he dressed up for the occasion, in a stylish brown suit with a white hankie poking out the breast pocket.

"Doctor Thredson," Kit was trying to obtain his attention, but was hushed instantly. Oliver continued to watch as the nun pointed to the young girl shuffling cards and idly humming to herself. The man nodded, and began his way over. He stopped just above her, and from what Oliver could see; he spoke.

She turned, and looked up. He was out of hearing range, and from seeing her face, but he could picture the look that probably had come over her. He couldn't help but feel a little overprotective, and feel the urge to go over there and tell this man to leave, that he had no right to be here after their encounter, but Oliver was frozen on the spot. His heart beating like mad. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, or just how powerful this whisper was, but Oliver heard the gentle voice of Carolyn speak to this man.

"Daddy."

She rose from the chair, and enveloped him into a long, meaningful, sorrow filled, heart breaking hug. The emotions roaming off her, and oddly him could be felt from the other end of the hall where Oliver was standing. He wasn't sure what came over him, but his lips twitched; and with that little twitch, a smile was born. Not the usual professional, fake smile he bore for others sake; but a real one.

—xXx—

He wasn't quite sure what to say, and neither was she. But that was okay, because he was here; sitting down in front of her and removing his hat. His hair wasn't as dark as she remembered. Bits of grey were turning up here and there, but it was stilled styled the same. Wrinkles were apparent on his face, the evidence of ageing but he was still the same. He was still her father.

Carolyn scooted forward, and took his quivering hand. He gave her an intense look, which said it all. She smiled, and retracted her hand from his.

"So, how have you been?" Carolyn asked, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

"I remarried." He muttered quietly.

"Oh." Carolyn mused, looking down. "Children?"

"Two." He said, crashing down on Carolyn even more so.

"What are their names?"

Samuel seemed reluctant, but when she looked up, she saw that he was pulling out his wallet and producing a small picture. He held it out for her to look. She leant forward and took in the two children with their arm around one another.

"Peter, he's seven. He'll be eight in two weeks." He pointed to the little boy with dark hair, and a childish smile on his face. "And Charlotte. She's just turned five."

Carolyn took a few more seconds to take in the faces of these children. Her half brother and sister. Her heart melted, and shattered in the same instant. Clearing her throat, Carolyn nodded. "They're beautiful. What about your wife?"

"She would have been here if it wasn't for work," Samuel said sheepishly. "But I think it's better if it were you and I, alone. There are things that need to be said without her here."

Carolyn nodded. "Did you ever tell them about me?"

He took a few seconds to answer, so Carolyn already knew what the outcome was.

"No. They only found out a few days ago."

"Did they react badly?"

"They were startled and a bit angry I kept it from them, but they want to meet you, especially Charlotte. She's always wanted a big sister."

Carolyn's lips almost twisted into a smile._ Almost._

"You've grown," Samuel eventually stated, causing her to give a little giggle and flick her hair over her shoulder.

"I usually look more appealing than this." She tried to joke.

"You look fine," Samuel said, shaking his head in a quick motion. "The double of your mother."

Carolyn smiled sadly, and looked down at her hands. She was about to state a hidden truth that she never spoke to anyone. That her memory of her mothers face was slowly fading from her sights, and that all she could remember is a faceless being giving her the love she always wanted to receive and give in return, but it seemed he heard her unspoken thoughts for a picture was slid across the table in front of her. She looked at it, then to her father, and then back to the picture. There, in black and white, was her father in the arms of a dark haired woman, with beauty beyond any woman she had ever seen. The two seemed to be tranquil within one anothers arms; and just as she thought about arms... She noticed the small bundle in the middle. One arm of her father was locked around this woman, the other was helping to cradle the child. From this picture of the face, Carolyn's memory was given a refresh on the face. This wasn't just any woman. This woman was her mother.

"You kept this?" She asked, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Eight years, this had been hidden in a trunk. A few days after I abandoned you,"

"Don't put it like that." Carolyn tried to object, but he hushed her with a wave of his hand.

"I will, because that is what it was, Carolyn. After I abandoned you, and everything to do with you and your mother; left my own life behind, I was unpacking my belongings and found this at the bottom. The bag I took was the bag your mother had while she was in the hospital. I must have forgotten to unpack this when I brought her things home." Samuel was now looking at the floor, the memory creeping through her eyes. He probably was hiding them so Carolyn couldn't see just how painful it was. "It almost pulled me back to you. I came so close, but I was scared to return and find you already taken from me. So I locked it away in a trunk and refused to look at it again."

He took a breath, but Carolyn knew not to interrupt him.

"And when your doctor came to me the other day and told me you were here... After he left, I went up to my room, found the trunk and went through everything. The old wedding pictures of your mother and me, of our life together... And then I found this. You were so small when you were born; we were so afraid we were going to lose you. But you pulled through, and you made me a better man in our short time together." He looked up towards her, and she could see the tears beginning to grow in his eyes. "I failed you as a father, I failed your mother as a husband and I failed myself as a man. I should never have left you,"

By this point, Carolyn was already up and moving to sit beside him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his head fell into her collar. She could feel him sobbing, but she didn't mind. This was a good thing. Her hopes, and her naive believing of him returning to find her had come true after all.

After several moments, Samuel pulled away and took her face within one hand.

"But I'm here now, my little bird."

Little bird... He remembered the nickname he had given her as a child. Her heart gave a gentle flutter. "I always knew you'd come back." She whispered.

"This time, I'm here for good. Daddy is finally here."

The next hour or so consisted of Samuel telling Carolyn stories about her new siblings; things they did while growing up. He told her of his new life, and his new wife. How much that she reminds him of her mother. She told him how he had checked up on her progress time to time in school, and often would donate money to the orphanage she was in. When he had learnt that Carolyn didn't receive any of these 'donations' he had been enraged. He actually did care...

And all Oliver could do was sit by the lone piano and watch. Watch as she lived the dream he had always wished would come to him. Carolyn was living his dream, and as odd as it was; he was happy for her. From the little time they spent together, he believed she deserved it. She deserved everything good in life, for she was one of the genuine people in this messed up world. So full of love, and compassion that she was obsessing over a mere serial killer like him. Carolyn didn't just deserve everything she wanted; she deserved more. Much, much more. And for Samuel's sake, and the sake of his wife and children — he better give it to her.

—xXx—

He didn't get to see her again that day, nor the next, or the next after that. She was too preoccupied in the day room with her father, she had forgotten completely about the sessions with her secret doctor. He didn't blame her, however. She wanted nothing more than to be fixed, and deemed normal, and she believed Oliver was the key to it; and yet it looked as though she was finding her own key. All he needed to do was give a gentle push, and she was on her way.

It wasn't until a mere one week and a half later that Oliver stood in the main lobby, his eyes going over Kits notes again and again, merely to give him something to do. He had already seen Kit twice that day, and now his time was free. He didn't really wish to call it a day and retire to his home. Now that Kit was taking the fall at being bloody face, he couldn't go out and find a new victim. Well, he could; but he would have to be incredibly careful. But what great serial killer doesn't leave a mark to show his bidding?

If he were to go home, he'd be surrounded by the urge to do _something._ Here, he was kept busy by the nuns, or the ongoing need for medical attention. Oliver flicked over the page, and let his dusty dark eyes skim down the pages.

A small gasp came from his right, and then words that stole his attention.

"Superman!"

His head turned to see the young girl, dressed in a light pink dress, her hair held in gentle braids either side of her face. A light blue denim jacket on her back, consoling her with warmth. She was rushing towards him with joy all over her face. He was taken back slightly, and stood there stunned as she skid to a stop and grinned up at him.

"Charlotte, I told you not to run off!" The scolding voice of a concerned mother chimed, and the figure appeared crouching beside her and pulling her hand. The eyes met Olivers, and a polite, recognisable smile was given.

"Oh, doctor Thredson... Nice to see you again."

Oliver gave his classic professional smile. "Mrs Edgeworth. Pleasure."

She bowed her head, then turned to Samuel and his son walking through the door. It seemed as though he was scolding this one also, only more intensely. The boy didn't seem phased at all. In fact, Oliver could bet on him seeing this young boy roll his eyes.

"Mr Edgeworth," Oliver greeted, catching his attention when the male looked up to look for his wife and running little girl. Samuel's face seemed to fall. Good to know that he remembered Oliver.

"Ah, Thredson." He eventually said, moving beside his wife. The once widower placed a hand out and replayed the firm handshake he had given when meeting the doctor.

"Carolyn not with you?" Samuel asked, looking around for his eldest.

"I haven't seen her since your first visit."

Samuel's eyes furrowed.

"You're her doctor, surely you should be keeping up appointments?"

Oliver closed his file and shook his head. "She hasn't really needed me, now that she has you. I am a psychiatrist, Mr Edgeworth. And to be quite honest, I was never officially signed as your daughters doctor. I helped, because I felt as though she needed my help. Now," he paused to take in the males reaction. "She has you to talk too."

Samuel was still frowning. Clearly, he wasn't impressed.

"So where is she?"

Oliver pursed his lips, and flicked his wrist up; looking to the thin watch placed on his skin.

"Well, it's past noon so... Day room, I presume. Would you like me to escort you to her?"

The two older males shared a dark glare at one another, up until Irene stepped in. Her hand rested onto Olivers shoulder, and drew his eyes to her freshly powdered face.

"That would be wonderful. Charlotte here can't wait to meet her big sister."

Oliver's eyes drifted to the little girl, still staring up at him in awe. Then to the less enthusiastic boy beside his father. Oliver nodded, and put the folder under his arm.

"If you'll follow me."

They began up the winding stairway. Stairway to heaven as the nuns called it.

Pushing the double doors open after the single corridor, the family was introduced to the large room where all their patients resided. As Oliver predicted, Carolyn was in her usual chair. When she saw him, her smile grew. Oliver's stomach fluttered. The intense feeling in the pit of his stomach only grew when she stood and began to half walk/half run towards them. For the smallest of moments, Oliver felt as though she was going to hug him. The way her arms reached out, and the smile grew on her face. Should he let her? Could he risk letting her, with all these nuns and guards around?

Then she passed him, and latched onto her father. Her arms holding him tightly, and her head buried onto his shoulder.

"Oh," Samuel chuckled. "Nice to see you too, little bird."

He kept hold of her, however. He even went as to pulling her up off the floor and from what Oliver could see, he tightened his embrace. Eventually he let the girl down, and she looked to the woman and two children.

"This must be Irene." She grinned.

Irene looked as though she was about to put her hand out to shake her hand, but Carolyn jumped forward and pulled her into a hug. Irene was hesitant to begin with, but it didn't bother Carolyn. Samuel had been hesitant in the beginning too; but now it was rare they went without hugging one another. She'd come round. And she did, her own grip tightened on the small frame of Carolyn. When she let go, Carolyn looked down towards the boy and the girl.

"Let me guess... Peter and... Charlotte."

The little girl grinned, while Peter seemed to be evaluating the girl before him. Carolyn began with him, seeing as he seemed like the one she would need to win over.

"How old are you, Peter?"

"Seven." He said, coldly.

"A little birdy told me it's your birthday on Sunday?"

Peter shrugged.

"You like baseball, Peter?"

He seemed to lighten up a little.

"You do, huh? Why don't we get daddy to give you a ticket to see your favorite team next time they play?"

"Really?"

Carolyn nodded. "I'll pay him back, so it's a present from me."

Peter smiled, and looked down to his shuffling feet. "Thank you."

"What about me?" The girl jumped, her hand grabbing the hem of Carolyn's uniform and giving it a gentle tug. She couldn't help but think of just how adorable this little girl was. So confident, and innocent. She had never set eyes on something so pure in her life; this girl was untainted and clean. It was refreshing, and Carolyn felt the undeniable urge in wanting to keep it that way. That, and she thought of her lost child. How it could have turned out exactly like her...

_Don't think about it,_ her inner voice warned. _You've come so far, don't relapse._

Putting up a stiff upper lip, Carolyn turned her full attention onto Charlotte.

"Alright, how old are you?"

Charlotte held up her small hands, spacing out each of her tiny fingers. "Five."

"Oh my," Carolyn gasped. "Such a big girl!"

"I'm bigger!" Peter interjected. Carolyn gave a brief chuckle, and nodded.

"So Peter likes baseball... What d'you like?"

Her eyes lit up, and effortlessly breathed the words Oliver was half expecting.

"Superman." The young girls eyes moved to where the doctor was standing and took him in for a third time since he stood there. Carolyn caught on, and followed her gaze. Admittedly, she was surprised to find the doctor still standing there. Honestly, she believed he would have wandered off and went to deal with Kit or his newly made fan miss Winters. Obviously, it bothered her that he too was getting on; but she was recovering and presumed that the doctor no longer saw there be any use of him for treatment; which was a good thing, right?

She was glad he was still there though, for unknown reasons. She too let her eyes take in the male standing in his usual suit and tie appearance, brown orbs hidden behind thick framed glasses. She herself had never read a superman comic, or whatever it was he was in; but she had seen some pictures within store windows of this almighty man; ripping his business shirt off to reveal a blue and red suit underneath. The character seemed to also have the one thing Oliver had; which Carolyn interpreted as to why Charlotte was looking to him. Those glasses.

Her lips twisted into a smile as she turned to Charlotte again.

"You think he's superman?" She all but whispered; loud enough for them all to hear, however.

Charlotte flushed, and let her little head bob up and down in a nod.

"Would you like to know a secret?" She asked, leaning in a little more.

Charlotte nodded again.

Carolyn made a small barrier with her hand and leant in. Peter joined in also, his head leaning down to listen in.

"He is." She revealed in a hushed tone; but each of the adults heard.

"No way!" Peter all but bellowed.

"Way." Carolyn grinned.

"I knew it!" Charlotte jumped, her eyes filling up with glee. "I told you Peter! He is superman!"

Oliver couldn't help but gulp down a small lump forming into his throat. What had Carolyn gotten him into?

"Would you like to sit with him?" Carolyn asked, sitting back onto her heels.

"Would I!" Charlotte shrieked.

Carolyn stood from her crouch, and held out her hand. Charlotte quickly took it, and as casual as ever began to lead her towards Oliver. She took his other hand with her free one and began to lead the pair towards her usual sitting area. Oliver wanted to object, he wanted to say he had important things to do - even though he didn't, and he believed that Carolyn knew that - but his words were stuck in his throat. Try as he may, no words would escape his lips.

Reaching the little chairs and sofas, she let Peter take the comfortable chair, and sat herself down on one of the two sofas. Oliver was literally pulled down to sit beside her. There, Carolyn pulled Charlotte up to rest in between Oliver and herself. He could feel those large childs eyes on him, and was uneasy; but he wasn't sure if he didn't, or did like it. Strangely enough, and he would never voice such a thing, but he felt as though he belonged to this family; was part of it's build up.

Irene and Samuel took the sofa opposite, and eventually Peter decided to move to sit the other side of Carolyn. A wall was made of the four bodies, and Carolyn had never felt so whole in her life. Irene started off the conversation with questions, to which she answered; and then Samuel went on. Stories were given on what he could remember of Carolyn growing up. The family was lost within it's chat, and even Oliver found himself smiling at some of the things.

"Gave her mom a scare, she did." Samuel was saying. "She was around your age, Charlotte. Wanted to climb the big tree right outside our house. We tried tellin' her it was too big, but did she listen? Nope. The little bird decided she was gonna try anyway, and got stuck. I had to climb up there and try to get her down myself. I slipped, and landed flat on my back; with her on my belly laughing to do it again!"

The crowd went into a laughter, and Carolyn blushed. "I remember that."

That surprised her. Memories seemed to be coming back with every story given, and she was actually remembering them. She looked towards the doctor, sitting stiffly beside the young girl still gawking at him in awe. He was still, but he was smiling. Idly, she moved her hand and took his; and his eyes snapped towards it. She gave a gentle squeeze, and she felt his thumb run across the inside of her wrist. She felt him relax from her touch, and it gave her one of those... Flutter within her chest. Though the others hadn't noticed the smallest of gestures going on between them, Charlotte had. She pressed her hand into theirs, wanting to be involved with this little gathering of hands.

"My friends aren't going to believe my sister knows Superman, and I've met him" Peter said, giving the largest grin Carolyn had seen him give as of yet.

"Well, we gotta' keep that a secret, right?" Oliver piped up before Carolyn could speak up.

All eyes turned to him; including Carolyn's, which were growing with each word he spoke.

He tried to ignore it, and looked between Charlotte and her brother.

"Do we have too?" Charlotte asked.

"What if my enemies find out where I am, and that I'm here with your big sister?"

"Lex Luthor?" Charlotte whispered.

"Exactly. What if he comes?"

"You'd kick his butt!" Peter jumped up, raising a fist into the air.

"Ah, but the mess I could make. Everyone here is ill; if I stay hidden... He can't find me, and everyone here is safe."

Charlotte's eyebrows frowned. "Is he looking for you?"

Oliver nodded. "Promise not to tell?"

Charlotte and Peter looked to one another, and then back to Oliver.

"We promise." They said in sync.

Irene and Samuel sat staring at the scene before them. Irene was smiling with pride, but Samuel was more so just staring. Trying to evaluate the sort of doctor that was helping his first born. He had noticed their hands, still, interlocked; but had said nothing.

Carolyn was watching also, and when Oliver met her gaze; he was stunned by the emotion radiating from her eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but he liked it. He would even go far as to saying he adored it. He hadn't seen this emotion on her face before, and now it was pointed to him. He hoped she'd wear that emotion more often. It suited her.

As the hour went by, the group continued to chat. Carolyn and Oliver's hands stayed entwined until the nun appeared; stating that visiting was over and Carolyn would need to get her medication and some rest. They stood, and one by one began to say their goodbyes.

Charlotte clung onto Carolyn tightly, and stated that she couldn't wait until she was better so they could play. Peter had said she was pretty cool, and showed enthusiasm to teach her how to play baseball. Irene had given her a large hug, kissed both her cheeks and said she would come again. Other things were said, that if she wished; she could call her mom. As grand an idea that was for Carolyn, and the pride it brought; she wasn't there yet.

Her father was last. Irene, Charlotte and Peter were saying their goodbyes to Oliver while Samuel took center stage and hugged Carolyn. He whispered into her ear that he would come again tomorrow, and for her to rest easy.

"I love you," Carolyn muttered, and to her surprise; he said it back.

"I love you too, my bird."

Samuel shook Thredson's hand. As friendly as it looked to Carolyn, Oliver knew it wasn't.

"I'll see them out. I'll come back, miss Valentine."

And she stood back and watched the family leave; waving goodbye until they each disappeared out the door. Once the door closed, she sat down and waited for the doctor to return.

Down the stairs, Samuel had told the others to head out to the car and wait for him. As Oliver turned to head back up the stairs, he was stopped by Samuel's hand on his shoulder. Oliver turned, and met the disapproving gaze of Carolyn's father.

"I'm thankful for you talking me into coming here." He went on. "And you were right. She needed me."

"She will always need her father, Mr. Edgeworth."

Samuel's lips curved, but just as they did; it returned into the stern look. "And I will always be there for her. I understand that now, and I'm never going anywhere." He paused. "You're treatment is greatly appreciated, doctor Thredson; but you need to back off."

Oliver was slightly taken back. "What are you implying?"

"That's my daughter in there, and she's here for a reason. She's here to get better, not to be taken a fool off by her doctor."

Oliver's eyebrows narrowed.

He presumed that Samuel took that as a way of him not understanding for he went on to explain.

"She's ill, and she wants to get better. She isn't here to fall in love with her doctor, only to be crushed; sending her right back into this place."

"You've gotten the wrong idea, Mr Edg-" Oliver was cut off.

"Have I? I saw the whole hand holding. False hope is the worst kind, Thredson. I haven't been there for my girl, but I am now. And I think it'll be in her best intentions if she saw another doctor."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious. Leave my daughter alone, or I'll make sure you lose everything."

Oliver opened his mouth to interject, but Samuel rested his hand onto Oliver's shoulder again.

"Do it for her. Goodbye, doctor Thredson; and thank you."

With that, Samuel nodded and walked out the door. Leaving a stunned, confused, and infuriated Oliver standing at the bottom of the stairs. His dark brown eyes moved up to look at the stairway and then back to the door. He wanted him to leave Carolyn alone? Well, if Samuel had known anything about Oliver; he would know growing up, he rarely did what he was told. He did what he wished; and that's what got him to where he was. He was a doctor, and a good one at that. Friendship isn't something he had growing up, but had always wanted. The fact he had glasses was the main prospect in the lack of socializing he had. That, and the fact he was seen as 'weird.' But Carolyn seemed to ignore all of that, and he would even go as far as to say that she was the first real friend he had ever encountered. If the abandoning father thought Oliver was about to give that up without a fight, he was completely wrong.

With his mind made up, and as if he was a troubled adolescent teen again, he made his way up the stairs and into the day room where Carolyn was sitting waiting. With a smile, he walked over and held out his hand for her to come. She smiled up at him, took his hand and followed him to his office.

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow, I wrote this fast.

Well, here's the next chapter. What do we all think of Samuel?

I'd love to here your thoughts!

Review for the next chapter!

**-C.H**

**_Chapter_****_ Question_:** _What's your favorite character from your favorite season of AHS?_


	5. Sex & Sorrow

**Warning: **_This chapter contains sexual references to which should not be viewed of immature eyes. Mature audiences only. _

Chapter five: Sex & Sorrow.

It was dark, cold, silent. All the other patients were asleep, from what she could hear. There was a gentle pitter patter of what she presumed to be rain; every now and then a light would flash down the corridor outside the cells. The guards usually did a routine check, to make sure everyone was behaving. To make sure everyone was asleep, and yet she wasn't. She couldn't.

Her eyes were focused on the ceiling above, her hands resting flat at her sides. There was a gentle breeze that etched across her skin every now and then, but it wasn't cold. It was calming. Her restless night was the first in a long time, but she believed she had a perfect explanation for that. She had been through a lot during the day. She had met her new family, as her father put it. She had undergone the hardest test of being accepted into this new life, and now she had it; the excitement was still eating away at her. Feeding her energy when she really should be resting. It had been an exhausting day, after all. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Her thoughts forever lingered on the faces she had met today, and one she had grown extremely fond of during her time here. She owed everything to Oliver, she knew that; and she was sure he did also. Or, at least she hoped he did.

Without realizing, the mere mention of his name within her head had caused a smile. The only way she had noticed was when her cheeks began to ache with the sheer force of the smile, and the small wet patches running down the aching flesh. Though, again; she had the perfect explanation as to why she was grinning, and once more crying. She should be exhausted from the long day she had, but also due to the emotional rollercoaster that took place within the doctors office that should leave her wanting to sleep for days, let alone hours.

Carolyn turned onto her side and let her eyes gaze on the little picture stuck to the wall of her mother, father and her as a child. The one her father had brought in the first time he visited. Tucking her hands under her head, she let her memory be the guide of the grand day that had just come to an end.

_A few hours earlier._

Carolyn walked happily along with the doctor leading her back to his office. Once she was inside, and the door was closed; she jumped up with joy; wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He seemed reluctant to begin with, but eventually he eased into it.

"Did I do okay?" She asked, backing away to look at him in full.

Oliver gazed down at her in return, stepping back a few steps and nodding his head.

"You did great."

"Do you think they liked me?"

"Carolyn," and there was that shiver she got when he used her name, something she was slowly getting used too, "they adored you. You had them eating out your hands!"

She squealed, and wrapped her arms around him again. Oliver was more welcoming with this one. Perhaps he was expecting it? She didn't mind, nor care. All that mattered was she was finally getting everything she ever wanted. A family that was all hers. Something that she could belong too. Several seconds passed before she stepped away and gazed up at him with large, blue eyes.

"None of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for you."

"That isn-"

"No. It is. I can't thank you enough."

Oliver gave her a smile, one that she knew was genuine. It wasn't like that hollow one she forever saw him on when speaking to other doctors, or employee's in this place. He was actually smiling, and she liked it. This smile was better than the other one. He should wear it more often.

Carolyn didn't know what came over her until she had done it. In the most quickest, and rotational movements ever; she had stepped forward and kissed him. He went stiff and simply stared at her as she backed away. "I'm sorry."

Oliver was silent. Too silent, and it set her on edge.

"Doctor Thredson?"

He moved his hand to his lips, allowing the tips of his fingers to brush across them. A gentle stroke of his finger, and his eyes were back on him. But they weren't his eyes. They were that of a predator. Full of hunger, and desire; and it caused her stomach to flip.

As if a natural instinct, Carolyn backed herself up to the point where her spine was against the wall, refusing to let her go any further. She watched with wide, curious and somewhat cautioned eyes as the young doctor slowly make his way towards her.

He had her pinned; literally. His chest pressed tightly against her own. His hands had found refuge on the curve of her hips; holding them to the wall behind her. His forehead rested against hers, and his dark brown eyes that were magnified by those glasses; were staring right into hers.

"I-" Carolyn went to speak, but a hand of Olivers had moved to cover her mouth. Her breath hitched.

"Shh," he whispered; slowly dragging his hand away and down her face, her neck and even more slowly than before; her chest. The cold brush of his delicate fingers left her skin alight. Trails of heat were left where the tips of his skin had slid down. "No talking."

She nodded, and firmly closed her mouth. If the doctor wanted silence, the doctor got silence.

His hands found her hips again, and with a small shake; they went further down; to the hem of her uniform dress, and bringing it up. All the while, Oliver kept his eyes connected with hers. There was nothing more Carolyn wanted to do in that moment than hold onto him, maybe even giggle like a naughty schoolgirl, doing something she shouldn't. There was no difference, really. She shouldn't be doing this, she knew that; and she was sure he knew that also. But did that seem to phase Oliver? From the position she was now in; him wrapping her legs around his waist, and pinning her to the wall even harder, Carolyn was willing to bet all she owned on that the doctor didn't care, and never had.

Oliver raked his nails across the bare skin of her thighs, causing Carolyn to whimper, and bite her lips closed. Her eyes shut tightly, and her cheeks reddened. The flushing pool of blood swirling around in her cheeks only caused Oliver to take a moment more to stare at this girl. How could he have been so stupid? Lana wasn't the one. She was. And to think, he was about to give her second place to the reporter! Here Carolyn was, willingly in his grasp, unafraid of him, and the serial killer he had become. Granted she didn't know it was him, but even then he didn't think she would be afraid of him. Carolyn thought she was ill; but the truth be... She was so full of unconditional love, she was going insane with not having anyone to give it too. Society didn't understand the pressuring need she had to give all types of love to a being, be it motherly, as a lover, as a child... Because they couldn't understand; they tossed her to the side and left to rot in this place. Leaving her to believe she was broken, that she needed to be fixed in order to be able to give, and receive the love she deserves. In Oliver's eyes, she wasn't broken. She was far from it; in his large, desire filled eyes; she was everything he had been waiting on.

"Can I?" Oliver whispered, letting his hands brush over the fabric of her underwear. He heard her breath catch in her throat, again.

Her eyes opened, and stared deeply into his. She didn't speak. She didn't think she was allowed too. No talking, after all. Instead, Carolyn decided it was best if she showed the doctor he could do whatever he wished to do with her. She leant in again, pressing her soft lips onto his. He was hesitant for a second, but once that was over; Oliver took over like the panther she knew he was. He passionately kissed her, to the point where her head was pressed against the wall. Sure, he wasn't as skilled as she was used too. He was a little unsure on what to do, and every now and then his teeth would hit against hers; but she didn't mind. This was the most feeling she had felt since she could remember. Everything in her life had been almost icelike compared to her life now. Coming to Briarcliff really was the best thing for her. She had her father, a new family; a doctor who understood her completely. And although she felt sorry for Carlos, the feelings she was having just by the Doctor stumbling his lips against hers, and shakily trying to pry her underwear to the side; she had never felt them with Carlos. She was always numb; but here... Her skin, her soul, her very being felt like it was alive. For the first time since she was a child, Carolyn felt at peace.

While her train of thought had been taken place, Carolyn hadn't been paying attention. The doctor had fully pushed the white cloth of her undergarments to the side, and had unbuckled his own belt, his trousers now laying by his ankles. She was brought back by the sudden, almost instantaneous filling of her core. She gasped, loudly, and her hands shot up to hold onto his shoulders. Oliver let her gasp. He allowed her to move her lips from his, and instead let his tongue slide down her throat; before merely rubbing his cheek against her warmth.

"Quiet." Oliver reminded, his own voice sounding a little exasperated. This is what it felt like to be inside someone? He now understood why men were forever trying to win a girls hand, and want to reproduce like rabbits. The overall warmth surrounding him, the secure feeling of safety. The gentle pulse of hers against him. The ragged breathing coming out of her mouth as she tries to keep quiet? This is what Oliver had been missing out on; but he didn't mind. He had found the perfect candidate to pursue this act of intimacy with.

Carolyn's eyes only screwed up tighter the moment he withdrew slowly, and began to push himself back in. Why hadn't she felt like this when she was with Carlos? Perhaps it was because they were standing? Perhaps it was because this was wrong? He was her doctor, and she his patient. This was wrong... But why did it feel so right?

Eventually, Carolyn had to take his mouth with hers to stop the whimpers from escaping when he moved into a steady rhythm with his hips. Rocking them against one another, sliding them up and down against the wall. He was gentle, and careful; she observed. But that only set her alight even more. Be it because he wasn't entirely sure he knew what he was doing, or merely because he thought she wasn't strong enough to take the rough side. Maybe he just wasn't a rough person? They had time to figure all that out, Carolyn hoped. They could talk about what they liked, and what they didn't. They could test one anothers limits, maybe? The possibilities were endless.

And for the first time, Carolyn met her end without the help of thinking of the psychotic killer she obsessed over. Oliver was enough to send her plummeting over the edge, moaning silently into his mouth. Whimpering and twitching as her walls closed in around him. That alone, the tightness of everything surrounding him caused Oliver to break. His usual composed and assured face was all over the place in a matter of seconds. His jaw was tight; locked in place. His eyes were wide open with what looked like relief mixed with eagerness and total lust; waiting. His body went into spasms, while he let out one loud grunt, and a sharp inhale. And in that split second, she felt him pulsate and finally spill into her. Prying her fingernails from his shirt, Carolyn's eyes fluttered to a gentle close as she tried to get a handle upon her breathing. Ravishing in the feeling of their juices mix with one another. Olivers legs buckled, causing them both to gentle fall to the floor, where he kept a firm, tender lock around her body. His head resting on her shoulder while he breathed. Idly, Carolyn ran her hand up and down his back, drawing gentle patterns in the now creased shirt of his.

They sat like this for a good fifteen minutes. Eventually, Carolyn began to hum a tune. One Oliver knew quite fondly. It was the baby lullaby; _hush, little baby._ Why she was humming this, Oliver didn't know. But he liked it. No, infact, he loved it.

Eventually he knew he would have to get up. So, with a loud sigh, he pulled himself from her; and redid his belt buckle. All the while Carolyn sat on the floor and smiled up at him. Still humming.

He stood, and ran a hand through her ruffled hair; setting it back into place.

"Thank you." Carolyn said, her hum coming to a stop.

"Excuse me?" Oliver questioned, his eyebrows pulling together in a confused look.

"In the times I've done that.." Her cheeks were flushing again. "I've... It's never felt like that before. I can see why people like to do it so much now. Carlos never managed to make me feel like that."

A self feeling of pride washed over Oliver.

"You're... Welcome?" He answered, though he didn't like how it came out more of a question.

"Can I ask you something, doctor?"

Even after what they had just experienced, she was still calling him doctor? He nodded.

"Were you a virgin?"

He stared at her. Was it that obvious?

She must have taken his silence as the answer. Her lips grew into a smile. Larger than before.

"I'm glad you chose me as your first." She said, rather bluntly. "Even if it is forbidden."

Oliver cleared his throat, and looked down. They were quiet for a few seconds, until Oliver broke that silence.

"Shall we go over a few things?" Oliver asked. From the tone in his voice, Carolyn could see that something was different. He seemed almost... Playful. As if he were in the wrong, breaking the rules and yet he didn't care. He was daring himself with something, and she couldn't help but melt.

Nodding her head, Carolyn moved from the floor and took her usual seat and folded her hands over her knees.

"How is your thoughts when it comes to Kit?"

Carolyn smile only grew. "I don't think about it, or him much anymore. Sure, some things are still there."

"I'm sensing a but?" Oliver pressed, taking his seat opposite her.

"But... If the time I spent on thinking of him has gone down already, then soon it'll go completely, right?"

There was a silence.

"A part of me still feels drawn to him, because of his nature and my want to remedy it, but I have my father now."

Oliver nodded. Indeed, she did have her father.

"You aren't saying much, doctor." Carolyn leant forward, a narrowed, concerned look on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"You're so forgiving towards your father." Oliver stated after a few more seconds of silence, once he realized she wasn't going to let up on this subject. "I'm trying to comprehend why that is..."

"Well, because he's my father." She answered quickly.

"Yes, but he's also the same man who left you for dead."

Carolyn frowned, her features becoming defending and outraged.

"He has his reasons,"

"And you defend him? His reason's are nothing more than being a coward to his responsibilities."

The glare that Oliver was receiving in that moment was one he would never forget. But honestly, it still amazed him at how quickly her emotions could change from being that of complete and utter joy, to intense anger. Perhaps she was bipolar? He didn't believe so. His diagnosis was that she was just a lost, emotionally traumatized, scared little girl deep down. All she had ever wanted was her father, and now that she had him; she would do anything, and say anything in order to keep him. Even if it meant accepting his wrong doings.

"You can't tell me you've never done anything wrong in your life?"

Oliver's mind flickered to the countless victims he had slaughtered. Wendy being the latest one; whom he had 'visited' her house the same day he had went and saw Carolyn's father. He had done many wrong things in his life, but he didn't excuse them. He didn't run from them, in the way she had. Oliver was faced with the prospects of what he had done every day of his life, he accepted them. Comparing his sins to Samuel's just... Wasn't right. Abandoning a small child, like he had been, wasn't excusable. Not in his books.

"He's my father, doctor Thredson; and I have gone every single day of my life loving him the way I did before he left me. Now that he's back-"

"You love him." Oliver scoffed.

"Yes. I love him, and he loves me."

"He feels as though he owes you, Carolyn. He's guilty for what he did. That isn't love!"

"Then what is?! Because I sure as hell don't know what it is!"

She broke. Her rageful eyes were tipping over with tears. Whether they were with the anger, or the fact she was hearing the truth... He wasn't sure. She was now resting with her head in her hands; hiding her face from him. Oliver etched himself forward; resting his hand where she had once had her hands. Carolyn's head instantly snapped up; and she pulled herself away from him.

"You think after speaking about my father like that, you can touch me?"

"Carolyn..." Oliver went to speak, but she was having none of it. She backed up, keeping her dark, anger filled eyes on him. "Stay away from me."

And just like that, she was out the door and returning to the day room; where a nun happily took her back to her cell for 'rest.' Within that moment, with Oliver speaking freely, he had lost everything he thought he had found.

He would make it up to her. He wasn't letting her father win this. Over his -or more likely Samuel's - dead body.

—xXx—

Carolyn eventually fell into a sleep; though she was unsure at what time. It was too early for her liking, however. It had felt like it was mere minutes before she was being woken up to partake in a cell check, and then to be escorted to the day room. She was quiet again; the nun's had noticed. A few had asked if she was feeling alright, for she made no attempt to gaze off at a particular wall and draw little patterns in the arm of a chair - something she always did.

Instead, she just sat. Starred, dead eye, at the door. Of course she was waiting on him. She had over reacted, but it was something girls did. When things got hard, and emotional; girls overreacted. It was as if it were programed into their DNA. Hers, especially. Telling him to stay away had taken it to a all new high, she believed. She didn't want him to leave her alone. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into his arms and hum that sweet lullaby; for it felt as though he liked it. The way his muscles instantly relaxed; and how his breathing calmed. How he happily nuzzled his head into her shoulder, and held her so close it was if they were one. When she had sung to him, and he had held her like she was the only thing he was able to hold onto; it felt like, what she believed, what it would be like having a child. Being their only salvation. Something she had never felt with Carlos. Whatever it was about the doctor, she felt it with him; and it was strong.

When the doors opened, and Oliver entered; Carolyn followed him with her eyes. It looked as though he was about to make a beeline for her; but his attention turned and he walked to Kit. She watched as they exchanged words, and then vanished to go to Oliver's office. Her pride, her dignity, and her moral being sighed. It went on like this for three days. She watched as he walked in, looked at her; then went to Kit. Each and every night, she failed to fall asleep easily. Some nights, she wouldn't even sleep. It wasn't until Monday came, that she was once more sitting in her place; staring at the door and waiting for Oliver to enter. When he did, she smiled; a sympathetic one, pleading him to come and see her. He did a double take, to make sure she was actually smiling at him. He stopped, and Carolyn sat up. Just as he took a step towards her...

"Carolyn!" A screaming voice of a child echoed, causing her to jump. Rushing through the doors was Peter, chasing after her little sister. When Charlotte approached; she jumped onto Carolyn's lap and hugged her tightly. Peter took a seat beside her and leaned into her; somewhat of a hug. She put both arms around them never the less. Looking back up, Oliver had already moved on to find Kit. She sighed. If there was one thing she needed right now, it was a hug.

Irene and Samuel followed, and took their seats after greeting her with a kiss to the head. Apparently, she looked under the weather. Carolyn shrugged it off, and gaze the best smile she could maneuver. The children spoke about how they told everyone they had a big sister; and that she was friends with a superhero - but Peter stressed not to let Oliver know he had accidently told his friends. Carolyn promised not to tell. In order to tell him, she would firstly need to be able to speak to him first.

"How was your birthday, Peter?" Carolyn asked, her head turning to look at him. Charlotte was playing with the cards on the table; stacking them up to make a house.

"It was cool. Got to see the Boston Red Sox. Carl Yastrzemski waved at me!" He beamed.

She presumed this was either his favorite player, or a player none the less.

"What did you do after?"

"I got a baseball signed, and then I went for pizza with mom, dad, Charlotte and a few of my buddies."

"You enjoyed yourself?" Carolyn asked, running her hand over his dark locks.

He nodded, and produced the signed baseball to show her.

"Best birthday ever. Thank you, Carolyn."

She smiled, leant forward and kissed his forehead. "Anything for my little brother."

He grinned again, and played about with the ball.

Samuel cleared his throat; causing Carolyn to look up from Charlotte and Peter now creating the card house together.

"So how are you feeling, bird?"

Carolyn shrugged her shoulders. "Sleep is a little hard to come by, but I'm getting there, dad."

"Can't blame you for not sleeping. This isn't home, is it?" He tried to sympathize.

Again, she shrugged.

"Oh, Samuel. Just come out and say it, you prude." Irene groaned, slapping his shoulder with her gloves.

Samuel ducked his head, and gave a mere chuckle while nodding his head. "Alright, alright. Carolyn?"

She looked up again, her eyebrow arched. "Yes?"

"Well," he cleared his throat. "The kids love you, don't you kids?"

Charlotte and Peter nodded, but kept their attention on the cards; trying not to let them fall.

"And well, Irene has taken to you fondly, and you've always been my little bird. We've noticed that with us visiting you, you've been becoming more and more... Normal? It's like you're not even ill."

That was true, she supposed. Her head tilted in curiosity.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd li-" Samuel's voice was cut off by the doors opening, and her name being called out. Jesus Christ she was popular today.

"Lyn?"

"Ah, he's here!" Irene clapped, jumping up onto her feet. "Over here!"

They were instantly hushed by a few of the nuns for causing a little disturbance within the room. Irene apologized sheepishly. All Carolyn could really do was roll her eyes. Who could they have disturbed? The materbating monkey? The insane lone dancer who chanted in a different language? Lets face it; they were all too preoccupied to even take notice of the outsiders being there. It was most likely the nuns they were disturbing.

Carolyn was looking up, to see the owner of who said her name, but she couldn't see past the red polka dot dress swaying with each move Irene made, nor the large frame of her father moving forward to shake whomever's hand it was.

"Who's here?" Carolyn asked, but it fell on deaf ears.

She looked towards Charlotte and Peter, leaning in a little. "Who's mommy and daddy talking too?"

"A man you love." Peter shrugged.

A man she loves? Her eyebrows knitted together, and her head looked up again. For some odd reason, she looked over towards where Oliver and Kit once were. Oliver was in his office, so it couldn't have been him. _Wait... Why are you looking for Oliver when it's someone you love?_

Well, that was fairly easily answered; but she refused to see it.

It wasn't until her father moved out the way, and with one sway of Irene's dress; Carolyn's large blue eyes met those of the deep hazy green she had once known so well.

"Honey, Carlos is here." Samuel smiled.

Carolyn sat frozen, staring up at the man she had shared everything with. He was clean cut, looking healthy, and of course; utterly beautiful. The way he beamed down at her, his hands held out and his lips pulled up into a warm, loving smile; his eyes welcoming her in.

"Hello, baby girl. I'm here." He breathed.

She continued to stare at him. Frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Charlotte was the one that nudge her, breaking the spell that was in place.

"Well, come here then." Carlos chuckled, stepping closer.

She carefully stood from the floor, and moved forward to Carlos. Once she was in his grasp, she gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and buried her head into his chest. He still smelt the same. She pulled him in tighter, and he all but obliged. Tucking her into him as if she were a blanket. She could hear the small 'aw' coming from Charlotte, and a little 'ew' from Peter. But she didn't mind; she was in large, strong arms. And although the smell was different from one she had come to adore, she still found grace in it.

Carlos broke the hug all too soon for her liking. But he was happy to sit her down next to him, and have his arm wrapped around her shoulder like a barrier. She sat like this for a good several minutes, merely listening to the chatter going on around her.

"Funny story on how I managed to find this chap," Samuel was saying. "I was taking Irene to the city. She wanted to go to this fancy hair salon; and when we got there, Irene started talking to the women working there on how she had a new stepdaughter. The girl was nice enough to ask about you, and when Irene mentioned your name; the girl dropped her brush!"

Carolyn peeked her head up a little.

"Apparently that girl is your colleague, and Carlos's sister. Well, lets just say she was leaping for joy when we mentioned you were getting better. Ran right out to call this boy, and he was right down to meet us. Arranged to come see you with us today, and here he is."

"I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for traffic." Carlos said, pressing a kiss onto Carolyn's head.

"Is Natalie alright?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh, she's fine. She wanted to come see you too, but we thought it would overwhelm you with me, and your family being here."

She smiled sheepishly and tucked her head back into him.

"You've gotten yourself a real charmer, Carolyn. He's a keeper." Irene laughed, leaning herself into Samuel. "Reminds me of what this one used to be like."

"How did you meet my father?" Carolyn then asked, curiosity breaking her.

And that set off the story. Hours passed, and Carlos offered to take a sleepy Charlotte and Peter home. When they had left, Samuel and Irene continued the story. Within another hour, the story had just about come to an end when the nun's came over to dismiss them. Carolyn had been too engrossed in the story of her father's new love life to have noticed the time.

"We can finish it when you come back tomorrow?"

Irene laughed, and nudged Samuel. "Tell her, Samuel. Tell her what you were going too before Carlos came."

Carolyn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Well, my little bird... You don't have to wait until tomorrow. You can hear about it tonight over dinner."

What? Dinner? But her dinner wasn't for another half hour yet?

"We signed your papers," Irene grinned. "You're to come home, and you're going to stay with us until you're on your feet again."

"But... I can't leave."

"But you can, baby. Carlos already has your things at ours. He took them home with Charlotte and Peter. There's nothing left for you here."

"But doctor Thredson..." She breathed. Why was the air suddenly becoming thin?

"He's done his job amazingly. Now it's time for you to come with us."

"No. I can't go without saying goodbye." Carolyn shook her head, moving back from them.

"There's no time for that, little bird. Come on," Samuel spoke, holding out his hand.

She stayed put. Eventually, Samuel looked up to the nun, who nodded and went and fetched Sister Mary Eunice. She appeared with two other males. Those were the ones who put her in the jacket. Panic started to rise within Carolyn's veins, and a full blown panic attack happened. She was gasping for air quietly. Unshed tears were lining her crystal eyes; all the while these men helped her out the day room and down the stairs to the exit.

A coat was placed over her shoulders at the entrance; the one she had come here in. She looked around desperately for someone to stop this, but she couldn't find anyone.

"We hope you are up and at your heights health soon, Carolyn. It was a pleasure knowing you. And if there is anything you need, or if she may need to return; don't hesitate in bringing her back." Sister Mary Eunice was speaking to her, Samuel and Irene; but Carolyn was too busy looking around. At Frank, at the males flanking the sister, and then to the stairs where a pair of dark brown eyes, large and wide behind thick frames met hers.

"We will. Thank you again, sister. Come now, Carolyn." Samuel mused, leading his daughter out of the door by her elbow. She turned to look over her shoulder, keeping the connection with the dark eyes; up until the point where the door closed and she could no longer see them.

Getting into the waiting vehicle, she presumed her father had parked there earlier, the doors were locked behind her. She gazed out the window up at the large building that had been her home for a month. As the engine roared to life, and they began to move; Carolyn caught sight of her doctor exiting the building and standing at the top of the stairs watching.

She turned to look out the back window, and placed her hand onto the glass. Bringing that hand to her lips, she placed the hand onto the glass again; blowing him a bittersweet, sorrow filled, goodbye kiss. When she could no longer see him, Carolyn turned around and stared ahead of her. Briarcliff had been her home, her sanctuary, and the place she had met the most amazing man who had helped her with everything. If it wasn't for Oliver Thredson, she wouldn't have her father, she wouldn't have her new family, she wouldn't have felt any of the things he had made her feel, and most of all; she wouldn't have known was it was like to be alive. And now, she was dammed to be numb for the rest of her days, even if she now had her father at her side.

—xXx—

"I think will subside for today." Oliver mused, closing the file in front of him. Though their session had been a long one, Oliver had felt every single tick of the clock. Each painful stroke of that hand deeming it was another second he wasn't in her company. Sure, he had kept his distance, but that was because the look on her face each and every time he passed her wasn't one that said 'come talk.' It had been a dead look, and Oliver didn't want to make it worse than it already was, so he was waiting. Today, she had smiled; and he had almost went to her. If it wasn't for the arrival of her family, he might have gotten a chance to talk to her. But the moment Charlotte had came running through that door, Oliver knew his chances were cut short. If anything, Samuel would have asked him to leave; or merely asked for a chat, taken him away from the group and then told him to leave. There was no way getting around their problem with her father being there.

"Are you feeling alright, doctor Thredson?" Kit had been observing just how off Oliver had been acting for the past few days. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was without a doubt something wrong.

Oliver removed his glasses to give them a quick wipe. He nodded his head, and waved the hand with his glasses in for him to leave.

Kit was just about to open his mouth when Oliver looked back up with the expression all over his face. It said_ 'are you really still here?'_ With no further words, Kit exited the office; Frank flanking him to take him back to the day room. Oliver looked to his wrist watch and couldn't help the smile that came over his features. Visiting hours were up. Which meant he and Carolyn could talk, and hopefully resolve this conflict going on between them. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about her, nor the way she felt around him. He often found himself reminiscing her voice humming that sweet lullaby at night, just to help him drift off at night. Replacing his glasses onto his face, he pulled his blazer back on; and made his way out of the office. As he wandered the narrow corridor, his eyebrows furrowed at the sound of Sister Mary Eunice talking below.

He came out, and looked down; only to spot Carolyn having a jacket placed over her shoulders, with her father and stepmother beside her. Samuel had his hand on her elbow, ready to lead her somewhere. Carolyn was looking around desperately, and the moment she looked up and found his eyes; Oliver knew what was happening. He didn't have to hear sister Mary Eunice's word's, but they only confirmed it.

"We hope you are up and at your heights health soon, Carolyn. It was a pleasure knowing you. And if there is anything you need, or if she may need to return; don't hesitate in bringing her back."

She was leaving. His salvation. His only hope. His chosen one. His mommy was leaving him, again! No. She was being taken away from him. The look on her face screamed that she didn't want to go. That she didn't want to leave him.

Carolyn's eyes stayed on his until the door closed, and it was then he realized he had been frozen in place. The moment the connection was cut, he was moving swiftly down the staircase, ignoring Frank asking where he was going; and was out the door. There, he saw her in the car; looking at him with eyes filled with such sorrow filled emotion, his heart almost burst. He stepped out more, further down the step as the vehicle moved away. She turned, and gazed at him from the rear mirror, her hand placed firmly on the glass. Gently, her hand retracted from the glass, touched her fine lips, and then moved back to the glass. It wasn't a gesture of love, one that he had hoped she might come to give him one day. It was a gesture of a goodbye. One that he, and what he believed she, wasn't ready to give; but was being forced to do so.

And all he could do was stand there and watch as was driven away from him.

Oliver had realized in a short amount of time Carolyn had been the one; and now she was gone. He could go looking for her, lord did he want too. But he couldn't. As odd as it may be, he couldn't take her away from the children. When Wendy had pleaded with that same excuse, Oliver hadn't given a damn. But he had come to meet Charlotte and Peter; and with that he saw just how much they loved the thought of having a big sister. He couldn't take that from them, he wasn't that heartless. He gulped down the lump in his throat, and put his hands into his pocket.

"Doctor Thredson," Frank's voice called. Oliver turned to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Miss Winters is asking for you."

Oh yes. His original choice. Well, now that the one he truly wanted was gone forever, Oliver decided in that split moment, rather than give his hopes of having a mothers love up, he would return to pursuing Lana.

"I'll be right there." Oliver said, nodding his head to Frank.

With a final cast down the road Carolyn had vanished down, Oliver bid her a silent goodbye and walked back up the steps of Briarcliff. Lana was waiting for him, and who was he to keep mommy waiting?

* * *

**A/N:**

Smut scene was a little light and quick; didn't want to overwhelm it seeing as they're in a office.

What did you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Review! (:

I love you all, and thank you for your continuous support. It means a lot.

**-C.H**

**_Chapter Question: _**_Out of all the characters Zachary Quinto has ever played in any movie, which is your favorite? _


	6. Proposal & Pure Luck!

Chapter six: Proposal & Pure Luck!

She had tried to keep track of the days as they passed, but had lost count after the fourth month. Each and every single moment that passed that she wasn't in the company of her doctor. It took a while to adjust, being under the same household as this new family. Waking up to the smell of bacon, rather than the thudding of cell doors being open and yelling stating it was a cell check. Some nights, she was unable to sleep, for she could hear the distant screaming of metal being scraped open, or she could hear the footsteps of guards walking down the corridors.

Peter and Charlotte were thrilled when she had been brought through the door, and had practically jumped on her in a group hug. Both of them had slept in beside her, despite Carlos wishing to stay the night also. Thankfully, he father had said no; and sent him on his way. That didn't mean he didn't come back. He always came back. Every single day; she would wake up to him coming in the door, or already there - till the moment she fell into a sleep. As stated, it took getting used too; but she eventually got into the rhythm of things.

Presently, Carolyn stood within the city; a little light shopping for Christmas approaching, her eyes gazing at herself in the reflection of a store window. Her skin was radiant, and almost glowing. If anything, she looked the height of health. Although she didn't feel it, she looked it. But that wasn't what had her attention; it was the somewhat larger looking stomach of hers. Upon entering Briarcliff, Carolyn was a solid size of eight. Not too skinny, not too curvy. She hadn't really been one to worry about her weight, seeing as Carlos would love her either way; but recently, that medium size had moved up to a twelve. Most of her clothes would fit perfectly around her legs, and back; it was just the stomach it had grown tighter around.

The prospects of being pregnant had crossed her mind, of course; but after her first experience, doctors had put it down to a condition where she was unable to carry children. Frowning at herself, Carolyn ran her hand across her swollen stomach, and turned to look for her family. Irene and Charlotte were inside the store, and Carlos, Peter and her father were sitting on the bench waiting for the women to come out.

If the problem persisted, she would bring it up to one of them. There could be something wrong. Something seriously wrong. Liver failure, her second thoughts had been. She was only twenty three, but before she was taken to Briarcliff; she was one to enjoy a few glasses of wine.

Snow crumbled under her feet as she walked along, scooting in beside Carlos. He happily shifted to give her room, took her hand and continued to listen to Peter. He was telling some story about his school work being the best within the class; and how he should be receiving an award at an assembly. The subjects changed to school plays; especially the Christmas one; whom he was to play Judas. Or, the 'bad guy' as he liked to call him.

When Charlotte and Irene eventually emerged, Charlotte was carrying a large bear; almost the size of her. In Irene's hand, was a large dinosaur bear. She handed that too Peter, who was more than thrilled to carry something half his height. The kids were easily pleased, Carolyn had eventually noticed. She had also noticed just how easily they accepted her into their everyday lives. They truly did see her as their sister now; none of this 'we have different mommies.' Irene had began to press that she call her mom now also, instead of addressing her with her name. Carolyn knew she would, eventually; but now wasn't the time. She was still very much adapting.

The large family outing moved on down the street, aiming towards the central park; where lights for the Christmas season would be illuminated for the first time. Carolyn walked with her arm linked with Carlos's, her other hand holding onto Charlotte's as they trotted along. When they reached the park, Samuel put Charlotte up onto his shoulders; and Carlos did the same with Peter to look over the crowd of heads.

"Five minutes." Peter cheered, holding his dinosaur he had named Jeff up.

"Are you alright, Carolyn?" Irene's voice broke Carolyn's eyes from the man she was following with her gaze. He was tall, and had glasses. Irene had noticed, and gave a gently sigh. She knew it would be hard for her to get over the great friendship she had with her doctor. But it was much more than friendship; ever since leaving him... Carolyn hadn't felt right in the slightest. In fact... She felt rather ill. Literally.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I thought I saw something." Carolyn's excused sheepishly. She glanced to Carlos to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't. Carolyn returned her eyes to Irene and scooted a little closer.

"Do you think you and I could go out cloth shopping one time? I'm in need of some new things.."

Irene smiled at her, frantically nodding her head.

"Putting on weight since that hospital?" She joked, but paused. "You have gained a bit, come to speak. And you're a lot more... Radient. I'm almost envious!"

_More weight than you'd expect,_ Carolyn laughed internally. But truth be told, Carolyn wanted off the subject of skin; it only reminded her of Kit; the reason she was taken to Briarcliff in the first place, and where she had met Oliver. Those memories were still too soon to smile back on. With a polite nod, she placed her arm around Irene's shoulder in a gesture of kindness.

"It's all your wonderful cooking... Mom."

As she had hoped, it was the end of the conversation. Irene seemed more than thrilled to have her stepdaughter call her the words she had wanted Carolyn to call her from the moment they had met. As the conversation died down to an end, the mayor took the pedestal to announce the lights being turned on. Five of them watched up in amazement as the little lights were flicked to life, while Carolyn's eyes moved across each of their faces; trying to comprehend what was missing to this moment. She should be happy. She should feel amazing, since she had everything she had ever dreamed about. Her father, a family, her Carlos. But why did she still feel empty, especially at this time of year, a time she loved most?

Well, that was easier answered then she imagined. Almost instantly, her mind voiced her inner revelation as to what was missing. _Oliver Thredson_.

She sighed, and shook her head. Whatever they had was gone, and she couldn't get it back. Four months was a long time; and who was to say he hadn't already moved on to another mental hospital? She would need to move on, for her own sanity. Focusing her eyes on the many lights, her hand slid into Carlos's. The warmth of his skin calming her, but not as much as it used too. He still seemed happy, though; so that was a good thing. As long as everyone else was happy, then she could be too. Or at least, pretend to be.

—xXx—

Christmas was at least three days away, and usually; Carolyn would be in the spirit by now. She'd be the one fretting how to decorate the house, what to get other people; even fretting over getting the cooking things in, just so she could be prepared. But Carolyn wasn't. She was anything but thrilled. Her daily routine now consisted of sitting with Charlotte and Peter, talk to her father when he would come sit with her in the living room, eat when food was given; and then try her best to get things back on track with Carlos. He was trying too, hence why she was. But it didn't feel the same, and she didn't think it ever would.

Was she destined to run around numb for the rest of eternity? That was the question she kept asking. And sadly, her mind was unwinding towards bloody face a lot more than what it was while she was in Briarcliff. They thought she was getting better, and she may have looked it, but inside Carolyn knew she was far from her mental health. It was sprinting down the road, and she was waving it goodbye. That's all she could do now, wasn't it?

She sighed, for the third time, while she watched the black and white TV screen in front of her. Charlotte and Peter were sitting at her feet, Carlos was resting beside her; his arm slouched lazily around her shoulder, Irene and Samuel were on the other sofa; which was odd. For her father usually liked sitting in his chair.

It was a picture perfect family moment. The whole family surrounding the television, watching a eighty four minute long movie called_ A Carol for Another Christmas_; that was only released a few weeks beforehand. The kids were engrossed, Irene and Samuel were hugging closely to one another while watching the festive movie; and Carlos seemed surreal with joy. Carolyn, on the other hand; just stared. Idly, blank and cold. And she sat like that, until the very end of the movie; up until the credits began to roll.

Just as she went to speak about heading to bed, Carlos stopped her in her tracks.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Lyn."

Her head tilted to the side. "What is it? If it's to do the dishes, it's your turn tonight."

He broke a chuckle, and nervously rose from the sofa. There, he brushed his knees, before kneeling down onto one. Her heart picked up.

"We've been together for ten years, and I should have done this after the first year, maybe even the second..." Carlos began. "You were thirteen when I met you, and you've just gotten more beautiful with age. Carolyn Valentine, would you do me the honor, and the privilege of becoming Mrs. Carlos Grindle?"

Charlotte gasped, and peeked her head forward as he produced the small box; opening it up to show a classic silver ring. One she had seen in a store window a few days before hand. She looked at the ring, to Carlos, to her father and Irene - whom were both grinning immensely - then to Charlotte and Peter, who were both watching her with large eyes. Charlotte was nodding her head frantically, and for the shortest moment, she saw Peter crack a smile and give one nod.

Well, Carlos had won over her family, so it seemed. But what about...

_No, don't do it, Carolyn. Don't think about him, or you'll break. You have to move on._

But was this really a wise choice? With him you feel things that are too hard to explain; but with Carlos?

_You know he will always be there for you, no matter what; and that he will always try to help. He stuck with you for ten years for Christ Sake; even though he knew you were insane! You don't even know the Doctor all that well!_

You know him enough to know you can trust him.

_You trust too easily._

"Lyn?" Carlos pressed, sounding a little worried. She blinked, and looked up from staring at the ring. With one final look around the room, she set her attention to Carlos. _Keep safe, Carolyn._

With a heavy heart, Carolyn gave a smile.

"Carlos," she breathed. "I accept."

Charlotte squealed and ran to Samuel and Irene, gushing at the fact she might be able to be a bridesmaid. Peter seemed more than happy to have someone he could play baseball with, and not have to rely on his fathers working hours; or have to face playing with a girl. And Carlos? Well, he had let out a relieved sigh, placed the ring onto her finger and leant in for a kiss.

She waited for that spark she usually felt; but there was nothing. No fireworks, no electric bold; no heat. Nothing at all. She looked at her sing, gave a sad smile and hugged back into Carlos, who was already talking about wedding plans.

Samuel had cracked open a bottle of champagne, and Irene was getting snacks for the kids. A full hour was spent with wedding talk, giggles and laughter. And Carolyn was faking all of it. She smiled, laughed, squealed along with the rest of them; up until the point where she went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. Her heads fell to her hands, and her eyes began to leak freely. She had refused herself to cry since she had been taken from Briarcliff; for she wanted to appear strong, and getting better. But now? With all this happening? Now seemed like a perfect time to let it all out. She could blame it on her joy. A good cry might be what she was needing. Sometimes, it was all it took to make someone feel a little better. And god, did she need it.

A knock to the door five minutes later, Carolyn looked up and wiped her eyes as if they could see through the door. "Carolyn? Are you alright, love?" Irene spoke through the door, softly and warmly.

"I-I'm f-fine! Just g-got a little emotional. Didn't want Charlotte or P-Peter to see."

There was a half second silence, and Carolyn had wondered if maybe she had left. But she hadn't.

"I cried when your father asked me to marry him too, sweetie. It's going to be alright."

Was it? Was it really?

"I'll be out in a sec-ond." Carolyn's voice hitched a little on the last word.

"I'll tell them you'll be out in two," Irene replied, having heard the little break.

She bid a mental thank you, and continued to wipe at her eyes while staring at her reflection. Her hair was longer, her skin was surprisingly bright, but her eyes told a different story. Red, puffy and shining due to the tears still trying to break. No matter how many times she told herself it was going to be okay, and this life was going to be good to her; she still felt dead inside. The tears still fell, and her heart continued to break.

Carolyn exited the bathroom after five minutes, and when she emerged, she took in the family sitting. Her two siblings, sitting beside Carlos. Charlotte hugging into his side, Peter resting with his chin in his hand. Her father and Irene snuggled up on the sofa. Why couldn't she love this? Any sane person would die to have what she now had! This was what she had always wanted, wasn't it? But the answer was in the statement. She wasn't sane. She wasn't sane without him.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. Carlos is staying tonight?" Carolyn asked, feeling as though he had earned the privilege of staying now that she was her _fiancé._ Her stomach fluttered with that thought, and not in a good way.

"If he would like to." Samuel answered after a few seconds of debating.

"I'd really love that, thank you." Carlos grinned. "Do you want me to come up with you, baby girl?"

Carlos turned to look at her, and his eyes narrowed noticing her reddened eyes.

"No, no. I think Charlotte would miss her pillow." Carolyn smiled in return. "Come up whenever you want, I'll be asleep anyhow."

"Okay." Carlos agreed, reluctantly, and settled back down with Charlotte on his side.

"Goodnight. I love you all." Carolyn said, moving towards the staircase.

"Night!" They all chanted as she descended up the stairs. She paused at the top to listen to the chatter now beginning.

"Do you think she's alright?" Carlos was asking.

"She's fine, darling. A proposal is always a nerve wracking thing for a girl; her emotions are all over the place. She's bound to be tired." Irene replied.

"So, the crying is normal?" Carlos then asked.

"Of course! Hell, I cried for two hours straight when this one asked me."

"Mm, and I had to buy two packs of tissues." Samuel chuckled. "Wanted to be romantic at a restaurant. Ended up with everyone looking to see if she was alright, because she was literally whaling aloud."

"Oh, hush, Samuel." Irene laughed. "It was romantic. The happiest day of my life. And I slept well that night, because of the crying. Just wait until tomorrow, her excitement will be on full display."

Carlos's voice was now calmed and reassured. And she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I hope she and I are like you two one day."

Carolyn smiled, sadly. Because she knew that would never happen. She loved him, that much was obvious. She had stayed in Briarcliff, and did what she was told to do, because of her love for him. She genuinely cared about her highschool sweetheart, and wanted nothing more than to give him the love he deserved; and thus why she felt guilty. Because she knew no matter how much she tried, she would never be able to give it as easily as Irene did with Samuel. Her heart was tugging her somewhere else, and she was doing all she could to ignore it because she cared about him.

Now changed into her nightgown, Carolyn tucked herself into the bed; and played with the rock on her finger. Her eyes piercing out into the dark night. It was either raining, or snowing; but either way, things were falling out the sky and hitting against her window. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Instead, she sat listening to the laughter and joy coming from downstairs. This was going to be her life now, she kept telling herself, the tears now falling from her eyes again. This is what she was destined to do.

Or was it?

She frowned at the sudden thought, and flicked her finger over the ring again. Was this really what she was meant to do? Keep others happy, even though she wasn't? She was a selfless person, everyone who knew Carolyn knew that. She would give up her own happiness so others would get theirs. She had often been told in the past, she needed to be selfish to get things out of life. To have a small smidge of happiness, and Carolyn now realized how true that was.

While in Briarcliff, she had gotten doctor Thredson to help her against the rules, because she wanted to be fixed. She had fought with other inmates because she wanted to be around Bloody Face. She pushed Oliver away, because she wanted her father. She had been selfish; and although the last one had left her unhappy, she had gotten her happiness. She had been happy, all because she did what she wanted, in a way. So why was now any different?

_It isn't._

She sat up a little, and looked down to the ring on her finger. Her inner voice was now on her side with this?

_It took you long enough to realize. The key to happiness is having what you want, not what you need to stay alive._

She didn't want to marry Carlos, she felt as though she needed to, to keep him happy because he wanted it...

_Now it's time for __**you**__ to do something you want. You thought you needed him to make you better, but you want him; because he can make you happy._

... Did that mean?

_You love him. You've known this for a while, Carolyn. We both have._

God, she must really be insane. She laughed at herself, having a conversation within her own mind; but the voice was speaking the truth. She loved Oliver, and she wanted him more than anything else.

Carolyn kicked the covers off her bed, shoved on a pair of shoes and a long raincoat jacket her father had in the closet; seeing as her new room had previously been a spare one full of things they had put away. She moved to the desk, wrote upon a piece of paper and rested it onto her pillow. Sliding the beautiful ring off her finger, she placed it beside the note and turned the lamp on; so that Carlos would see it when he entered.

Carolyn then walked to the window, opened it up and stepped outside onto the ledge. There, she took one final look into the room, before descending down the vines; and running off into the snowy night.

—xXx—

Carlos gave a small glance to the clock on the wall. Two hours had gone, and Charlotte was passed out. Peter was dozing off. Another five minutes, and he too would be out like a light.

"I'll take this one up, and check on Carolyn." He whispered, picking Charlotte up and receiving a thank you from her parents. Gently moving up the stairs, Carlos walked to the end bedroom; walking passed the room he and Carolyn would be resting in for the night. Tucking the child into her bed, he let his hand run across her face.

Although their attempt at having a child once had failed, they could try again; Carlos hoped. And if it failed again, they'd adopt. Carolyn was the perfect mother figure; the amount of times she had tried to baby him proved it. They'd have their own Peter and Charlotte one day, he knew it. And the child would be so loved, not a thing in the world could corrupt it.

Closing Charlotte's room door behind him, Oliver walked along the corridor and peeked into the bedroom. His eyes looked to the bed, which was empty; and then around. Maybe she'd gone to the bathroom? He was about to set with that thought, until a small gleam caught his green eyes. On her pillow, a small thing was shinning under the lamps light. He walked over, his nerves picking up.

There, he found the ring he had given here mere hours before; and a scruffy piece of paper with words on it. His hands picked each up, and his eyes flicked over the note.

_'I'm sorry. Tell Peter and Charlotte I love them, and I'll see them soon. Tell daddy I've always loved him, and Irene that she was a great mother to me. You deserve better. I'm so, so sorry.'_

His heart broke. His head turned to the gentle breeze coming in the room, where he found the window half open, and the wind blowing the drapes. His Carolyn had ran away, and he feared that it wasn't because she was insane. It was because she had grown up.

—xXx—

She was lost, and cold; and tired. What the hell was she thinking, running off into the night? Was she on a suicide mission? It looked like it! Why couldn't she have waited until morning, then ran off to find the doctor? It would have been a hell of a lot easier. It had been a spur of the moment thing; she decided. She hadn't thought, nor cared. All she wanted to do was run, and find him. She hadn't thought about how she was going to find him, though.

She had managed to signal down a cab, thankfully. That managed to take her four miles from where she had run from, but she had got thrown out when the cab driver realized she had no money. She only had one more mile to walk, or run; and then she would find Briarcliff. If she found Briarcliff, she found the doctor. All she needed to do was go in, and ask Frank at the front desk for Oliver. If he wasn't there, then she could get his address and find him! It was foolproof, she just needed to get this mile walk over and done with.

God, it was freezing. Her teeth chattered within her head as she clung tightly onto the jacket around her, ignoring the hard aching stomach she had. Not long now, she thought. Four heavy months apart, and she would finally get to be in his presence again.

Then her thoughts started to play with her. Maybe it was the cold talking, or the self doubt, and being a overall push over; but they got to her.

What if he didn't want to be in her presence? What if he had moved on, and didn't want to see, or talk to her again because of what she did when she last spoke to him? She had told him to stay away. What if he rejected her, and then she would have to return to her father; having lost everything she had once had? Her heart fell, and her feet came to a stop.

_This is a stupid idea,_ she thought. _You shouldn't have done this._

Panic began to take over her, now that things began to play over in her head. What had she done? She had thrown away everything she had ever wanted, hell; everything she had ever needed! Screw having what you want being the key to happiness! She needed her daddy! All because she was deluded enough to think some doctor was the key to all her problems?

She began to hyperventilate, and look around fericiously. In the middle of nowhere, in the snow/rain; freezing, and having thrown everything away. This is how girls died, and weren't found for months. Oh jesus, she was going to die and no one would know where she went, or how she died. She was just about to fall onto the floor gasping for air when she saw a light up ahead.

A house. Oh, thank god. She could go there, call her father to come pick her up and start grovelling to her family and Carlos that she didn't know what happened, and she got scared. Put it down to gitters. She would go back, marry Carlos and everything would be alright.

She took off for the house, rushing as fast as she could; and stopped just as she reached the steps to the door. It was open. Her breathing was still playing, but she was getting a handle on it. What got her stumped was why anyone would leave their door open at night? She looked to the car in the driveway, and noted there wasn't anyone around. No one at the trunk of the car, or anyone in the drivers seat. This place was deserted.

She stepped forward to the door, despite her senses telling her to keep walking on and pretend she had never come here. Knocking on the door, she peered in.

"Hello?" She called. "I was wondering if I could use your phone?"

Nothing.

"Is anyone home?"

Nothing.

Her heart was in her mouth by this point. She was at a house, in the middle of nowhere, alone, cold and tired; but wanted nothing more than to get her father to come get her. The only way she could do that, was to call him. Against every female warning ever given out, she stepped into the house; carefully moving down the hallway and opening the living room door.

"I just want to use your phone, alright? Don't shoot..."

As she entered the room, she noticed it was empty. The rug on the floor was a little scuffed, and a few things were knocked over. It was a rather... Humbling looking house. Brown leather seats, cream walls; odd looking lamps. It was obvious a man lived here, for there was no womanly touch anywhere. An old man, maybe; considering the choice in lampshades. Animal skin, by the looks of it. Her eyebrows knitted together. Something wasn't right here. She spotted the phone on the counter, and began to walk for it.

**_Bang._**

She jumped, and froze in place. Someone was home?

"Hello?" She called out again, but got no reply.

Her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour as she picked up the telephone to use it as a weapon if need be. Leading it around, until it was pulled from it's socket; she began to follow the noise; stepping over more scrunched up rugs, and found a single door to her left wide open.

Another noise came from there, and she stood at the top. Clutching onto the telephone for dear life. Perhaps someone was hurt, and needed help? And if it was a threat, she could knock them out with the telephone! She didn't put thought into how silly it sounded, and instead began down the stairs of this door. There was a small corner, and when she slowly turned it; the telephone fell out of her hands and hit the floor with a loud clatter.

Slouched over a medical table, blood oozing from his face, and looking somewhat dizzy; was the man she had been searching for.

"Oliver." She whispered, speaking his name for the first time ever.

He looked up through blurred eyes, and his mouth almost fell open in dissbelief. Oliver made a push to go towards her, and she began to walk down the stairs quickly to meet him

"Carol-" he didn't get to finish his words, for he stumbled over and fell to the floor. Carolyn was quick, though. She fell with him, and pulled him up into her lap, where she brushed the hair out of his face, and ran her hand down his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Mommy..." He managed to breath out, and let his eyes flutter to a close.

She believed him to be in some sort of traumatic state due to whatever happened to him. Believing that the woman holding him was his mother, for that is what she did when he was hurt as a child. A bump to the head, sending him into a foggy confusion. She didn't have the heart to tell him he was wrong.

"Mommy's here, baby. Mommy's here." She ran her hand down his face again and cradled him in her lap.

Oliver fell into another unconscious sleep, with Carolyn cradling him in place on the cold hard floor. She looked around the basement area and frowned. What in hell was this place?

She didn't know, but she'd find out eventually. Right now, her thoughts were all on Oliver and how he was. Her doctor was hurt, and needed to be looked after; and she was going to look after him. She was going to help him, like he had helped her. Everything was alright now. She was back with Oliver, and he was in good hands. For the first time in months, Carolyn smiled down happily at the unconscious male. A genuine, happy smile. For the first time, she felt again. She felt everything. Joy, sadness, anger, sorrow, complete, overwhelming and more importantly; unconditional love. Whatever it was.. Carolyn felt like a mom, just by the way she was holding him.

"Mommy's here.." She whispered again, pressing a kiss onto his forehead and holding him closer. "And I'm not going anywhere ever again. I promise."

* * *

**A/N:**

It was actually a lot harder to keep these two apart than I expected. Wow. Surprised I lasted that long, anyway.

I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please do review, they keep me sane. (:

**-C.H**

_**Chapter Question:**__ Do you think Oliver Thredson would have made a good dad to Johnny? _


	7. Winter cleaning & Kicks

Chapter seven: Winter cleaning & Kicks.

The smell of bacon drifted through the air; warm, welcoming, home some. He had only ever smelt something this good before in his life, once. And that was in the system, which seemed odd; considering nothing was good about that place. They were giving everything they would need, but nothing else. They didn't want to spoil them, after all. But there was once, Oliver had smelt this lavish scent; and that was when he had been sitting at the table, waiting for his supper that one of the workers had taken up a special treat for the man of the house. Her husband, none the less; but still. When he had smelt it, it made him think of what a real family home might smell like, what real food family would give to one another; rather than the tasteless, plain bland food the children had gotten.

Never the less; when the smell had hit Olivers sinuses, his eyes fluttered to an open. First, his dark hues took in the surroundings around him. A plain walls, a bookshelf filled with multiple authors, and biographies. In the far corner, a vase holding flowers. Besides that, a rack of drawers; neatly closed. This was his room. This was his bed, and these were his sheets. But he lived alone. In the many years Oliver had woken up in this very room, not once had he met the break of day with such an alluring smell. Oliver sat himself up, and looked down at his attire.

His usual pajamas. Resting on the floor at the side were his slippers, and hanging neatly on the end of his bed was his house robe. Everything had been strategically placed, as if waiting for him to wake up and put them on. He checked over himself again, his hands, his feet, his legs, his chest, his chin; and when he grazed his cheek with his fingers; a seeping pain shot through his skin.

Now he remembered.

Lana had hurt him. Lana had hurt him in more ways than one. Physically, Oliver bore the battle wounds of a soldier. Emotionally, the damage was a lot more deeper. She had been his first choice, he had done everything he could do to have her. And she ran from him, she ran from him like all the others. But that smell...

Maybe she had come back, and this was her way of apologizing? After all, everyone made mistakes. Oliver was the prime example. He had, after all, went down to kill her; and she lashed out wanting nothing more than to live. But still, the anger was seeping away at him. She had harmed him, when he had offered to do it painlessly! She had a lot of explaining to do, before he ended her life like had planned.

Swinging his feet around, Oliver let his feet slide into the warmth of his slippers, picked up his house robe and wrapped it around himself. There, he set on to follow the origin's of the smell. Cautiously pulling open his door, Oliver walked down the small narrow hallway; his eyes narrowly glancing at the basement door. It was closed.

Continuing down, Oliver gave one final push of the ajar door that opened into the living room, and adjoining kitchen. When he entered, the sound of the radio was playing.

Elvis, none the less.

But it wasn't that which had him frown. It was the humming voice of a girl. It wasn't Lana's.

Stalking towards the kitchen, Oliver became frozen on the spot as his dark eyes met the dancing posture of Carolyn, holding a spatula in her hand as if it were a microphone; while shuffling plates onto a tray. On the tray, was another vase with a yellow flower; a glass of orange juice, a steaming hot cup of coffee, and a plate full of delectable smelling things.

When Oliver looked back towards the girl he had thought gone forever, she was looking back at him. Then he remembered.

_When his eyes eventually did flicker open, slightly, again; a wetness was being applied to his head. A cold, soothing wetness, though there was always that pang of pain. And god, did he had a headache. Why the hell did he have a sore head? The last time Oliver had endured a migraine was when he was in school, and had refused to wear his glasses due to the bullies always pulling them off._

_Above him, was the blurred figure of a shadow. He knew instantly he wasn't wearing his glasses, and his eyes were still clogged with the sleep. But whoever this shadow was, they were helping his head. He twitched, lifting his arm to wipe his eyes; and reach out for his glasses. His attempts were futile, however; for the muffled voice of the angle above him spoke. A delicate warmth wrapped around his wrist, and pushed it back down onto the bed._

_He didn't know what they were saying, but he assumed it was not to move. For once, Oliver did what he was told. He complied, and relaxed into the bed as this person took care of him._

_Without caring, he spoke. His voice was groggy, and harsh; but he didn't care all that much._

_"Are you my mommy?"_

_There was a brief pause, before the same delicate warmth that was on his wrist ran down his cheek. It was a hand._

_Soft lips were pressed to his forehead, and a voice he could barely make out replied._

_"Momma's here."_

_Oliver drifted off, with a smile on his face._

_It must have been a while later when he was awoken by gentle strokes of his skin calming his racing mind, a soft voice humming close to his ear. Oliver would have opened his eyes earlier, but this sweet caress of nurture pushed him to stay as still as he could, for as long as he could, so it wouldn't stop._

_"Hush little baby," the voice paused. "Don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird.."_

_He swore his lips curved, and his head nuzzled in closer to the voice. To his momma. He dozed off yet again; with the body of his momma snuggled in beside him; a head resting on his chest, and a hand running up and down his face._

It all had been her. When he was in a state of vulnerability, she had taken care of him. She had tended to his needs. Carolyn had gone out of her way, she had ran from her family to come care for Oliver. And yet, he had given up on her when she was taken. He didn't deserve her, he came to the conclusion. But god, was he happy she was here.

"Oliver." She spoke, causing him to look up from his wandering eyes taking in her clothing. She was wearing one of his shirts. Barefoot, bare legged, and wearing one of his white work shirts. She had made herself at home... Good.

Without saying a word, Oliver pushed on into the kitchen, and enveloped her into a large, meaningful hug. She had come for him. She had helped him. She had returned to give him everything that he had wanted in life. This really was the unconditional love he had been searching for. The first thing Oliver noticed, was the hard underlayer of the shirt against his own. She had put on weight? Well, mothers weren't meant to be skin and bones. Not like the way Briarcliff had them in, anyway.

She gave a light laugh, and patted his back gently. It felt as though she was about to let go, so Oliver held on tighter. Ravishing in the feeling of having her against him. Sure, it wasn't the skin to skin contact he craved, but it was just as good. Having her again, it filled him with unyielding happiness.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he eventually said, causing her to go stiff. But that was merely for a second. Her arms pulled against him, just as tightly as he was; bringing them in closer. So close, that the stone like stomach of hers became uncomfortable against him, but he didn't dare pull away. She was the one to break the embrace.

"I'm here now." She stated, and to Oliver; it felt like she was saying she wasn't going anywhere. It felt as though she was promising him, and Oliver believed her. She wouldn't leave him.

"Now, are you hungry?" Carolyn asked, after they stared into one anothers eyes for a good few minutes. Oliver nodded, and as if on cue, his stomach growled. She laughed, and it sounded like heaven. His house had been missing laughter.

"Well, there it is. Dig in."

She had made him breakfast already? He looked to her with disbelief, and took a seat at the table. When she sat across from him, he noticed the odd looking combination on her plate. Toasted bread, though it wasn't really toasted. More warmed, really. Bread with a crunch. Covered in peanut butter, jam and... Pickles?

His eyebrows narrowed at the disgusting combination of things, then looked at her in a confused gaze.

Carolyn coughed on, and gave a mere chuckle.

"I have cravings now and then. You don't mind, do you?"

Well, he hadn't really wanted to eat those pickles anyway. He shook his head, and she smiled in return. They both continued to eat. In all honesty, he had gotten them for Lana when she was downstairs. Oh, crap! Lana!

Oliver paused mid mouthful, and placed down his fork. She could already be at the police by now. Oliver needed to clean this place, he needed to wipe everything; and make sure Lana had no evidence. Wait, she could have already been to the police? And the place was looking rather clean already.

"How long was I asleep for?"

Carolyn swallowed the mouthful of her odd toast, and brushed her hands clean of crumbs.

"All night, and all morning."

"What time is it?" he asked, looking around for his clock. Where the hell was it!

"Perhaps 12:30? I'm not too sure. The clock that was up there was smashed. I cleaned it away so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

Oh. Well, that explained that. His chest fluttered at her words.

"Have the police been?"

Carolyn pursed her lips, and shook her head.

"No, but there was flashing lights down the road at some point in the night. Hopefully it was the person who did that to you." She pointed to his cheek.

Oliver's hand raised to run across the bruised tissue of his cheek. He flinched almost instantly.

"I cleaned it for you, I did put a dressing on; but you toss and turn in your sleep. It came right off." She half laughed. "Why did they hurt you, Oliver?"

He liked that she was calling him by his name, now. It was if the doctor/patient line no longer existed. Thank god. After what they had done in the office, that line should have been taken away long ago.

He was silent, and looked at his food; no longer feeling hungry. He had trusted Lana with his secrets, with his childhood, and with all his pain; and she had thrown it in his face. She had ran away, and she had gotten away. He couldn't risk the same thing happening with Carolyn. That would truly break him. If she ran from him too, he would go into the pit of despair he knew he was travelling towards. Kill a few more, just out of spite; and then himself.

"You can tell me," she urged, leaning forward a little. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her words tread so close to his thoughts, that Oliver was convinced if mind reading actually existed, she would possess that ability.

"There's a few things I haven't been completely honest with you about, Carolyn." He started with. She tilted her head in that curious way she did. His eyes remained on his food, as if he were an embarrassed child.

"Lana was the one who hurt me." He broke the ice with. "Because she found out."

There was a silence, which caused Oliver to look up. Carolyn was frowning, and he wasn't sure why.

"She found out what?" Her voice was stern, and it caused Oliver to look down yet again.

When he didn't speak, Carolyn stood up. "She found out what, Oliver?"

"That I was..." His voice trailed off. _"bloffy pace."_ He mumbled quietly, and in a slurry.

"I'm sorry?" She raised an eyebrow, and moved a little closer.

"Bloody Face." He said louder. He looked up again, to see the confusion take over her face.

"Kit Walker isn't bloody face." He went on, to make things more clear. "I am. And Lana was going to be my next victim."

She gulped a little, opened her mouth to speak; but didn't say a word. Oliver's nerves were going haywire by now.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, after several minutes of silence. He swore he could hear the ghost ticking of his broken clock.

"No." She said, taking him by surprise.

"I suppose, when I looked around this place; and saw things... I already kinda knew."

She looked around? Jesus christ he needed to learn to lock his doors!

"Why haven't you run away?" He then asked, his own curiosity brewing.

Carolyn opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind and shook her head. Inside her eyes, there seemed to be a inward debate. And there was. A big one. She couldn't tell him; not yet. Hell, it was taking everything she could just to breath. Here she was, in the home of the man she had obsessed over, having just found out that she had been the patient of him all this time! Hell, she had slept with him! And yet, that whole time, she had been brooding because she couldn't get to Kit, since she believed he was Bloody Face! She was angry, yes. But more than anything, she was a little... Jiddy? All the fantasies she had played in her head when she had obsessed over this killer had basically come true. This serial killer had depended on her... And she had depended on him. And more than anything, she was in love with _him._ Not just his reputation. But she couldn't tell him. It wasn't the right time.

"Because, you needed me." She eventually said. "And I need you."

Oliver took in her words, and eventually nodded. "Well, now you know... You should know Lana should be at the police by now. They'll be here any minute, and I'll be taken away."

Carolyn began to walk back and forth for a second. "All your Bloody Face things need to be gone. We need to clean this place."

He looked back up from his food, and tilted his head. "We?"

"Well, I'm here now. I know who you are, what you've done and I don't care. So, that kind of makes me an accomplice. This is now my problem, as well as yours. I won't let them take you."

He was stunned into a silence, and Carolyn continued.

"That basement needs to be sterilised. The mask, burnt. I take it she had been in the living room, yes?"

Oliver nodded.

"Everything she has ever touched needs to be cleaned, or burnt. I'll clean to sofa, you get to work in that basement. Alright?"

Oliver went to stand, but Carolyn moved and placed her hands onto his shoulders, pushing him back down into his seat. "After your breakfast."

His lips twitched into a smile, and her hand brushed his good cheek.

"Eat up, _baby._" She said, sweetly. Taking her own seat, the two of them began to finish up their foods. To anyone looking in, it would seem as though they were a normal American couple, enjoying their first meal of the day. Though it was a sinister conversation, and what they planned on doing was wrong, to them it did feel as though they were normal. For the first time in years, Oliver felt as though he was normal.

—xXx—

The house was spotless. Quite literally. The furnace had been burning wildly all day, and the place smelt of bleach. Especially downstairs. Carolyn was on her hands and knees, cleaning the kitchen floor, after just completing the counters; seeing as Lana had apparently tried to make a call; where the phone had been.

Oliver emerged from the basement, entered the kitchen to see Carolyn with yellow rubber gloves, still in his shirt, cleaning happily. He leant against the threshold, and smirked.

"This must be what Bonnie and Clyde were like."

"Scrubbing the scene for evidence?" Carolyn didn't flutter an eyelid at his sudden voice. She continued cleaning. "I'm pretty sure they just left the scenes."

"We could do that, if we really wanted too. Anywhere. Go to New York, North Carolina, Even Alaska." He joked, moving in and taking a seat by the table.

Carolyn laughed, and sat up. A hand rested onto her stomach, and she made a face of discomfort. Oliver was about to question her, though she spoke before he could.

"Maybe one day, but right now; you have to make sure Lana doesn't speak."

His eyebrows furrowed almost automatically. He was sure she had already gone to the police!

Carolyn rose, shakily, from the floor, picked up a newspaper from the counter and placed it in front of him. He looked at her for a few more seconds, then looked down to the black and white words of the page.

**"Escaped Briarcliff patient in crash, returned safely."**

Oliver looked back up after reading a few more from the review, and his eyes met hers.

"That's what the blue lights were." Carolyn disclosed. "She's back there, and now you have to go back too."

"Surely she's told someone?" He frowned, his eyes returning to the page.

"She was in a horrific crash. Banged her head. Who's going to believe her? You can go back, deem her severely insane due to the trauma and we can move on."

"I wish it was that simple." He sighed. "She knows too much."

"You're going to kill her?" Carolyn asked, slipping into the seat opposite him.

"There isn't any other way."

Carolyn gazed down at the table, and frowned deeply. She didn't like what Lana had done to him. Hell, it had pissed her right off! But she didn't deserve to die. She had just run for her life. But, Oliver looked as though his mind was set.

"After her, no more." She pressed. "Promise?"

He looked back up towards her, his eyebrows narrowing. She believed he would want to kill more? Now that he had her? Did she really have no faith in him whatsoever? But given his track record, Oliver could sympathize with her anxiety. He had skinned them so he could have the touch of a mother; to feel something. She didn't want him to do that; she didn't want him to need anyone else but her.

"Alright." He nodded. "I promise."

She let out a sigh, and stood up. "Well, I'll go get your tux ready."

With a polite smile, Carolyn exited the kitchen and vanished down the corridor.

Once he was washed, dressed and ready; Oliver stood by his car. Carolyn standing beside him, gazing up at him with large, happy eyes. She was wearing one of the pieces of clothing from his victims. It actually looked better on her, than what it did the other.

"Once it's done, you come back; and we talk about this New York thing." She smiled up at him.

He nodded, letting his hand run across the base of her throat; his skin becoming alight at the mere touch of her.

"I'll have dinner waiting."

"I'll be back before you know it." Oliver promised, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"And I'll be here until you do." She giggled. Something he had only heard once, and god it caused his stomach to flip. How was it he could see everything in this woman? A woman he could desire as a lover, have as a mother, and even oddly; moments when he could see a child in her. He had always wanted children, but his issues with needing a mother had always come first. Perhaps now, he could maybe think about starting a family? With her words, Oliver believed her.

She rose up onto her tiptoes, and let her lips mesh with his for the first time in months. Sparks instantly began to fly, and Oliver started to feel a little light headed. He, sadly, was the one who needed to pull away. When he did, he pressed another kiss onto her forehead; and slid into his car. Carolyn took a few steps back, and waved him off as he drove down the road; and he watched as she made her way back into the house.

She would be there when he got back. He just knew it.

With Carolyn on his mind, Oliver knew he wouldn't be able to think straight about the task at hand. So, clearing his mind as he drove; Oliver set one thing on replay.

Lana Winters was a dead woman walking.

—xXx—

He had her, right where he wanted her. She had stalked right into her cell; where Oliver had been waiting. Waiting to take everything from her, and to end this nightmare. He was no longer doing this for himself; but for another. He couldn't let Lana walk away from this, he knew he couldn't. And she probably knew that also, thus why he had heard she had been acting so edgy. She knew he would come for her, and he had. He had come to end it all, with one simple tug of this wire.

Oliver held the wire so tightly around her throat; to the point where he could feel her gasping for air, and trying to squirm her way out. She could continue, if she liked. Her squirming only used up the precious energy she needed to keep her alive. It would make his job a whole lot quicker, and once it was done; he could return home to a nice warm dinner, and perhaps even relish in the feeling he had endured in the office, only this time in an actual bed.

Just as he felt the last breaths of Lana winters coming, he was struck. He saw stars, and his eyes became blurred. Before he could do anything, Oliver fell to the floor where his eyes drifted to a automatic close.

—xXx—

Where was he? It was well past the time Briarcliff was put into lockdown for the patients to sleep. Surely he would have it done by now? Unless he was toying with her, still. Oh, god; he hoped he wasn't. The longer he was away, the more anxious she became. What if he was too late, and she had already gone to the police? Or told sister Jude about the incidents, who then passed it onto the police? Her teeth scraped at the skin of her lips as she paced back and forth. Idly, she kept looking out the window, for any sign of his car, or any signs of blue lights.

Carolyn just wanted him home. She wanted to have someone to hug into at night. No, she didn't just want someone. She wanted _him._

Her stomach began to churn with all the stress, and anxiety playing up. And just as Carolyn thought it had began to subside, she felt the overpowering urge to throw up. Without a second to spare, she bolted from the main room, to the little bathroom. Falling to her knees, her head dived over the pan of the toilet; and she emptied the contents of her stomach. Each meal she had eaten through the day made its way back up in a thick, disgusting goop. The smell only made her gag more, which wasn't good.

When she finally felt that it was finished, she fell back and crawled to the towel stand to wipe her face. And then she felt it.

A small, barely there, gentle pressure in her stomach.

_A kick._

Carolyn's hand fell to her stomach, and it did it again.

Ralization fell upon her almost instantly. Carolyn wasn't just putting on weight because she was eating. She wasn't eating strange food because she was due her period. She wasn't getting emotional over nothing. Her mood swings, her cravings, her random spree's of throwing up, and the overall glow of her skin...

Carolyn was pregnant.

She was going to be a mommy... And Oliver was going to be a daddy.

* * *

**A/N:**

This ones a little shorter, I apologize.

Next one will be longer, I promise.

Get those reviews in! It really helps my muse, and sure will help getting the next chapter up quicker!

How d'you think Oliver will cope with having _two _women pregnant? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**-C.H**


	8. Baby one & Giovanni

Chapter eight: Baby one and Giovanni.

She was pregnant. She was carrying a child. A beautiful, small, living being inside of her; relying on her for everything. For nurture, for love, for acceptance. Something _he_ had never got. But what made it all the more thrilling, was she was carrying his child. His beautiful baby. His poor little child; and she was going to throw it away. All because of his wrong doings. Even after he had begged her, with every might of his being, to keep it. To let him take care of it, to take care of them both. Yes, he had Carolyn at home; who was probably worrying her head off as to where he was, but that didn't mean he could make a small compromise. Oliver trusted Carolyn. He wasn't sure what it was about her, or why he did; but Oliver full heartedly trusted her with his secret. Hell, he had left her at his home with the doors unlocked. If she wanted too, she could go to the police. She was a free woman, after all. If she had done so, the police would have come and arrested him by now. They hadn't, so again; Carolyn had proven herself as being loyal.

But Oliver was willing to give up his Carolyn for this child. This child was_ his_. Lana was pregnant; with his baby. And that poor, little beacon of hope was torn away from him. See, the key word is that she was pregnant. Past. No longer. She had aborted that little thing, in the most cruelest way possible. Digging that rusty, spiked hanger into it's sac of protection, forcing it to be flushed out before it had a chance at even living._ His poor baby._

And he was next. Lana had promised, after he had confessed everything in hope that he would have a child, that she would come back and slit his throat. Now, it was a waiting game. Sitting tied up in a locked storage room, awaiting his death. And Carolyn was at home, none the wiser.

Oliver fell back onto his back; letting his eyes drift up to the lone light bulb dangling in the air. If there was a god, he would help him. He would get him out of here, so he could go back to Carolyn. So that he could finish this threat that was Lana Winters, and then he could live a happy life with his real choice. With _the one. _

"Doctor Thredson?"

Oliver's eyes snapped to the side, and his hope lifted.

Standing, in all her glory, was Sister Mary Eunice. There might not be a god, but there was a sister. She moved forward, pushed the make-do barrier of mattresses out the way and fell to her knees beside him. First, she removed the gag; allowing him to take a large gasp of air out of his mouth. Oh, god. Air never felt so good. He took another three large breaths.

He leant up and moved onto his side, so that she could start undoing the dies around his hands. When she did, and the relief fell around his flesh, Oliver instantly took his wrist with his hand and rubbed the red, intended skin. As if the rubbing of it would sooth the marks away.

"You've gotten yourself into a pickle, hm?" She said, but he refused to answer. He let her continue her work with undoing the ties around his ankles.

"Lana's pregnant." Oliver then said, not liking how harsh his voice was. He needed water.

"I know." Mary Eunice stated, as if it were old news. She flicked one of the ties off, and set on to the other.

"She killed it. She's more insane than I thought." Oliver said. "Tied me up here, and killed her baby. Tricked m-"

"You have no need to explain anything to me, doctor." She said, looking up through her eyelashes and grinning. "Your child isn't dead."

She stood up, and held out a hand. Oliver stared at it in disbelief. He eventually took her hand, and was pulled to his feet.

"It isn't?"

"No. She failed at the abortion attempt." She added, boredly he noted.

"Then we must make sure she has it." Oliver pressed, a dark frown on his features.

"Oh, she is going to have **him**; doctor. And to make sure, I have a proposition for you; so you can be closer to your _family._"

He was going to have a son. A little boy. Who he could teach to play baseball, like he had seen other fathers do with their children growing up. He could help with his homework, and do other boyish things.

"What sort of proposition?" Oliver tested. He was quite intrigued.

"You taking a full time position here. You will be granted access to any patient you desire, including Lana. And if something were to happen... Accidents happen."

He liked where this was going. But, he wanted that baby.

"After the birth, of course." The sister added, as if she had been reading his mind.

Oliver's lips twitched, and a full blown, sadistic smile appeared onto his lips. Gently, he pushed his hand forward and took hers. Giving it a firm, and serious shake. "I'd love to take the job, Sister."

"Then it is yours. As of now, you should go home. You look tired."

He scoffed, and followed her out of the storage room that had been his captor. He gracefully walked down the corridor, moving out the door and across to his vehicle. Mary had escorted him to the front desk, but no more.

That didn't stop Oliver from fantasizing of the future. He was going to be a father. He would be able to get rid of Lana, after the child was born. Perhaps after the first year, so the child could get the necessary amount of milk from it's mother to be healthy. And after that, Caroline would be it's mother. Already, Oliver's night had went from being the height of death, to the best moment of his life. He was going to be a father, and he would get to keep his Carolyn. Oliver put his key into the ignition, roared the car to life and took off. Not bothering to look back. Why would he? He had a woman waiting for him to share the good news with.

—xXx—

The house was dark. He had been gone for a night, and day. The 24 hour mark was slowly approaching, and all Carolyn could do was lay there, on the sofa; holding her stomach. She was afraid that if she took her hand away, it would all be a dream. That she would wake up, and be in the same bed as Carlos. That all of this would be gone, and Oliver would have moved on to Lana. She stroked the little bump carefully.

_You are here, baby._ She thought._ Please don't be fake._

Oliver's dinner was still sitting on the table, as was hers. Now stale, of course; but she didn't want to move. She didn't want to even shift in the slightest. Even when she caught a stench of the bleach seeming up from the basement which make her gag, she refused to move. She'd hold the vomit that wanted to come back; just so she could stay still. Relish in the moment that was hers. Holding her stomach protectively, and await for Oliver to come home. _If_ he would come home.

Her hand danced across her stomach again, and as she hummed the beginning of her usual lullaby, as if on cue it kicked again.

The little thing inside of her was getting good at that now. She had counted since the first one. This was the twelfth time. She had read, during her first pregnancy, which had failed, that the child inside recognised the mothers voice and reacted to it. This little thing knew she was their mother. He, or she, knew.

Taking a little breath, Carolyn sang aloud. The child seemed to go bezerk. Gentle thuds.

_Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen._

Carolyn couldn't help but smile, and laugh as it continued.

_Sixteen. Seventeen. Eigh-_

"Carolyn?!"

Carolyn's whole posture jumped instantly. A jolt of electricity rushed through her at the sudden scare. Her heart pounded; to the point where she could feel it bashing in her chest. Her pulse was going mad, but she was relieved when she recognised the voice. She was even more relieved when he walked into the room and flicked on the light, for she had been sitting in darkness.

He looked rough. His shirt was ruffled, and stained. His tie was nowhere to be seen, nor his blazer. And his hair was scruffy. On his face was his glasses. There was a small crack within the left lense. Her heart swelled. Something had gone wrong? He had gotten into a fight, it seemed. By he was home. He was here.

"Oliver!" She shreaked, kicking herself up off the sofa quickly and darting to him.

She fell into his arms, which engulfed her automatically. By now, her hormones had taken over. The pure relief of emotions that ran through her had caused her eyes to water and stream fresh tears, over and over. Gentle sobs were leaked into his shirt, as she clung to it; ruffling it even more.

"Shh," Oliver tried his best to sooth.

"I was... S-so worried when-when-when you didn't c-come back" Carolyn spoke in stutters, trying to break through her hysteric's.

"I'm fine." He stroked at her hair, pressing gentle kisses onto the crown of her head.

"D-don't leave me." She cried. "N-never again. P-please."

Oliver pulled back, and took her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed across her cheeks, wiping away the stray tears. "I would never leave you."

"Pro-mise?"

Oliver learnt in, pressing his lips roughly to her forehead. "Promise."

He held her there for a matter of moments, until her breathing started to move into an easy, usual pattern. That's when he moved her, resting her beside him on the sofa. He was taken off guard when Carolyn moved to bring her feet up, and rest herself into his side. An arm slung around him, clinging to him for dear life. She seemed almost childlike. Though he was the one that desired to be nurtured like a child, by her, as if she were his mother; Carolyn needed it too. She hadn't had her father, and right now with this... He felt as though she was relying on him for this. He put his arm around her, pulling her in closer._ Practice makes perfect,_ he thought. Lana would be having his child soon; so he wanted to be the best for when that time came.

"Is everything done? We can move on now?" Carolyn whispered, nuzzling her head in more.

"There was a change in development."

She was silent for a second.

"How so?" She eventually said.

"You know what has gone on between Lana and I..." Oliver said.

Yes. Carolyn did. She knew everything, and of course she didn't like it. But she accepted it, and moved on. The way Oliver had explained it, was once he had tasted what it was like to be 'inside' someone whom seemed to care, that being her, he craved it. So, he had slept with Lana.

She nodded. Oliver felt the movement and continued.

"Well, as I was about to end things..." He paused. "Kit struck me over the head, and I was held in a storage closet."

"So you didn't willingly stay away?" She asked, a peak in her voice.

"Of course not. I never wish to be separated from you."

Carolyn broke a small smile, and nuzzled further into him. Oliver continued.

"There, Lana told me something that changed everything. She had told me she had conceived a child.."

Carolyn's stomach began to chern._ Oh god, don't throw up!_

"But after she made me confess, and had recorded it, she told me she had gotten rid of it. I was laying in that storage closet, waiting for death."

Her heart picked up a little. She didn't like this story. She didn't like it at all.

"And then Sister Mary Eunice found me, and told me... Lana is still very much pregnant. She offered me a place at Briarcliff to work, to make sure she has the child. And after the first year, I'll take the child; kill her, and you, the baby boy and I can be a family."

Her own hand moved to caress her stomach.

"A family.." She repeated, closing her eyes. She had always wanted a family...

"I know it won't be the same as your own child, but this way... You will get to be a mother, and I a father. You can have us both."

"Oliver..." Carolyn muttered, quietly.

"We can move anywhere. New York, like you said you'd like too."

"Oliver..." She said again.

"I could take a roll at the hospital, you can stay at home with the child. We can see him off to school,"

"Oliver!" She said louder here, sitting up a little.

The worry that was in his eyes when they met hers. She could see it. He was scared she was going to reject this offer. By rejecting this child, she would be rejecting him. Of course she wanted that child; but she wanted her own one too. She wanted her own family, she wanted him and if that meant having another baby... Then fine! It was a bonus.

Carolyn sighed, grabbed his hand and pushed it to her stomach.

"What are you doing?" He asked, carefully.

"Feel." She said, sternly. "And keep quiet and still."

He stared at her, but eventually nodded.

Looking down at his hand, with hers covering his, Carolyn took a breath.

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word; momma's gonna buy you a-"_

Oliver gasped, pulling his hand back and staring at her stomach.

"Was... Was that?"

Carolyn nodded.

Their eyes stayed locked, and she watched each thought travel across his eyes.

"You... Me?" He pointed to each of them, and then to her stomach.

She nodded again.

Oliver's eyes danced, and then flashed with glee.

"I'm going to have two children?"

"It looks like it."

"I'm going to be a father..."

"You are."

Oliver was smiling now, and he moved forward; resting his hand onto her stomach again.

"Can I try?"

Carolyn nodded, sitting back so he could feel her stomach more.

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonn-"_

It kicked again. Did that mean it knew him too? That... "It recognises my voice!" Oliver beamed, bringing his hand back and pulling her to him; so close that her chest hurt at how tightly he was holding her. "But, Oliver... I was told I couldn't _carry_ children. I was capable of conceiving, just not carrying." She pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to the city. We'll see a doctor. We'll see if everything is alright. We'll make sure you'll get through this, okay? We do this together."

"Together?"

"Together, forever alright? I promise."

Carolyn smiled, and fell into his embrace again. Her life had changed dramatically. From not being able to have children, Carolyn was now was going to be a mommy... Of_ three._

—xXx—

The cold draft that wafted in every now and then sent shivers down her spine. It all seemed like a dream. This white room, filled with the basic necessities of medical supplies. On the wall, a diagrammed picture of a growing fetus inside a woman body. Carolyn couldn't help but look at it, and then down to her growing bump. _Is that what you look like?_

She could only hope. There were a number of things Carolyn hoped for. She hoped that the child was healthy and growing normally. She hoped that it still had a heartbeat. She hoped that she could have this child without any problems. She hoped that she would be able to see it grow up, and make a family of it's own. Above all, she hoped it was alright in there. Safe. Warm. Healthy.

Carolyn's eyes moved up to the door, through the morphed glass window plate, she could see two shadows talking. Oliver had gone out to see what was taking the doctor so long. He seemed to be more impatient than what she was! Her hand caressed her bulging stomach as she watched the two shadows. Eventually the door opened, revealing Oliver in all his glory to walk inside; followed by the male doctor. Oliver moved, rather swiftly, to Carolyn's side and took her hand. She gave it a quick squeeze.

"Well, Miss Valentine;" The doctor went on. Her eyes squinted to read his name tag._ 'Dr. Giovanni.' _

He was tall. With thick blonde hair, and a chiseled face. His cheekbones were highly defined, as was his jawline. The rough surface of his skin on his jaw was contemplated to stubble. He looked exotic. From a different land, perhaps. From his name, Carolyn was willing to say he was probably Italian. She had always loved the Italian language. She had even made an attempt to learn it once, though that had failed miserably. His eyes were a light shade of green, but in the whites there were flakes of red. Slightly bloodshot? Carolyn had seen that look before. He was tired. Exhausted, perhaps. She could only presume this doctor had been working the nightshift, and was awaiting to go home and pass out.

"You're results have come back, and I'm delighted to say that you are indeed pregnant."

"We already knew that." Oliver quipped, his eyes narrowing behind the thick lensed glasses. Oliver had a point. Her stomach was growing as the days went on. Sure, she had presumed she was just putting weight on due to eating more, but the kicks were evident she was not alone inside her body.

"Well, Mr Thre-" The doctor went to say, but Oliver cut him off.

"Doctor Thredson."

Doctor Giovanni looked up from his notes and kinked an eyebrow. "Do you have a firm here?"

Oliver shook his head.

"Where are you based?"

"Briarcliff Mental Asylum."

Her blood went cold with his wording. It only reminded of her of the state she had been in when she met him. She was deemed as insane. She was deemed dangerous to the public. But, she had come a long way since then. She was now fine. She had her bloody face. She had a baby. And she would soon have a family.

"Permanent?" The doctor asked.

"Pending." Oliver answered swiftly. "It's under my consideration if I will stay there after a year or so."

Carolyn's mind flashed with Oliver's words during the night. When he had returned to her, finally.

_"after the first year, I'll take the child; kill her, and you, the baby boy and I can be a family."_

Again, a shiver ran up her spine.

"Ah. Perhaps if you decide against staying there, you could apply here. We appreciate all the doctors we can get." Giovanni chuckled, flipping the page of his notes on the clipboard over.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it."

"Oh? Do you prefer working with the insane?" Giovanni took a seat on the stool by the desk.

"No." Oliver replied. "I have plans for the future involving Miss Valentine and the unborn child."

"Relocating?" Giovanni asked on, his eyes now on the notes as he writes things down.

"Yes."

This seemed to be turning into an interview for Oliver. He wasn't the one pregnant here! It should be Carolyn answering the doctors questions! She didn't see a freaking bump bulging out of Oliver's stomach!

"Ah, well we have firms all over the county. Where is it you plan on relocating?"

"Still under consideration." Oliver smiled, his eyes flicking to Carolyn for a mere second. She knew where. He wanted her to be happy, and the moment she took an interest in the city of New York, he was all for taking her there.

"As if many things so it seems." Giovanni laughed, sliding the stool closer towards Carolyn. Here, his green eyes met with hers.

"Alright, open your mouth wide."

Carolyn did as she was told.

Giovanni placed a wooden stick onto her tongue, flattening it down. He flashed a light into the back of her throat, and looked closely. When he was done, he turned off the torch, tossed the stick into the bin and slid the chair across the room once more.

"A little dehydrated. But overall seems normal. Now, for this baby."

Carolyn didn't realise she was squeezing Oliver's hand until he cleared his throat, and placed his other hand on top of hers. She eased her grip. She would have said sorry, if her tongue hadn't have knotted within her mouth.

"Says here in your notes that you have a failed pregnancy a number of years ago?"

Carolyn nodded.

"Unable to carry... Hmm."

Her heart was skipping double.

"Alright. Lean back on the table and lift up your gown."

Carolyn shifted to the left and leaning back onto the table, she raised the blue gown over her stomach. The doctor placed a cover over her lower half; hiding her underwear and legs. At least this doctor had the decency to cover her up. The doctor back when she was with Carlos just let her knickers be on full display. Giovanni was a nice man. She was warming to him.

He rubbed his hands together, creating friction and then breathed on to them.

"Just warming up my hands so it's not as cold." He smiled. Scooting forward on his stool, he pressed a hand onto the side of her stomach. Carolyn flinched almost instantly. Jesus christ, it was cold!

"Sorry about that. Can't get warm enough in this place." He chuckled. Oliver sat silently watching, his lips in a firm line.

"Mhm." Giovanni murmured every now and then as he moved across her bump, pressing and tapping here and there. He nodded, and stood up. Carolyn watched with eager eyes. He pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the buds onto his ears. He breathed onto the shining metal plate and looked at Carolyn carefully.

"This'll be a little cold too, alright?"

She nodded.

Giovanni placed the flat surface onto her stomach; and listened carefully. He wasn't kidding when he said it would be cold. But she held on through. She kept her eyes on the doctor as he moved the stethoscope around her stomach and listened for a few seconds each time.

When he pulled away, sat down and slid over to the clipboard and started writing away, Carolyn looked to Oliver. He hadn't said anything! Her eyes pleaded to him, and Oliver's stomach started to flip. The look she was giving him put him on edge. She looked so scared, vulnerable, unsure.

"Is everything alright?" Oliver spoke up, loudly.

The doctor didn't reply. He was too busy writing. Standing from the seat, he gave them both a look and put the stethoscope around his neck. He picked up the clipboard and smiled towards them.

"I'll be back in a moment."

With that, Giovanni left the room.

"Oliver, I don't like this." Carolyn said quickly. "The last time they left the room after that... They-they got another doctor to confirm their suspicions, and it turned out the baby was dead!"

She was panicking. That was never a good sign. Her hand in his gripped on tightly, while she struggled to breathe.

"It was kicking, wasn't it?" Oliver tried to sound. Carolyn still struggled for breath.

"It's fine, Carolyn. The baby is fine. They've probably just stepped out the room to get something. Sing to it, if you must."

She was still panicking. Jesus christ! Why wouldn't she listen to him?! Oliver did the only thing he thought that would help this situation. He gripped her chin with his hand; forced her to look at him and glared into his eyes. She had said in one of his sessions that she longed for a dominant father role, as well as trying to give the love of a mother. What she needed right now, was to be_ told_ what to do. She needed to be controlled.

"Carolyn. Stop this now." Her eyes widened with his words. "Breathe deeply. In... Out.."

She did as she was told, and slowly her breathing started to come normally.

"There. Now, relax. Everything is going to be okay?"

She nodded.

"You have to be strong. Not just for the baby, but for me. Can you do that?"

She nodded again.

"Are you sure?"

Again, a nod.

"Answer me."

"Yes." She whispered.

"Say it." He ordered.

"I'm going to be strong for you."

"Good."

The door opened, to which Oliver's hand fell from her face. The doctor entered again, with a nurse following him. She was pushing a device, and Oliver knew exactly what it was.

"Alright, miss Valentine. We're just going to do a small scan of your uterus, to see how far along the baby is with an ultrasound."

"So is it alright?"

Giovanni nodded, helping the nurse set a few things up.

"Perfectly. The heartbeat was strong and steady. We just want to take a small look to see if everything is as good as we think it is. We have to be thorough, seeing as your medical records state you are unable to carry. This is just a minor check."

Carolyn nodded, and her hand squeezed Oliver's again.

"I told you," Oliver smiled. "Everything is fine."

As they adjusted the settings, as well as getting Carolyn into position; the doctor began to go over what they should be looking for. Just so that Carolyn wouldn't freak out if she were to see anything that would startle her.

The monitor soon came to life; black and white gentle lines moving across the screen as he adjusted the rod. When he eventually placed it upon her stomach, along with the sliding goop that made her skin crawl, Carolyn's eyes set onto the screen.

It was all a mess, in her eyes, up until the doctor stopped and smiled. "And there it is."

In the middle of the screen, curled up in a little ball was the form of her child. Even from this sight, Carolyn was unable to comprehend what was going on. Right in front of her eyes was the little thing of life, growing inside of her. Nothing seemed to be more important in that moment.

"Hmm," Giovanni murmured, moving the rod a little. The picture frazzled for a second, but the angle changed. "You're quite far along in your pregnancy, miss Valentine." He stated. "Is it normal for the women of your family to barely show?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, for the age of this pregnancy, you should be twice the size on your bump. What I'm asking is it normal for you to be so... Small?"

"I'm small framed?"

"Yes, but... Do the women in your family have a record of not being large during pregnancy? Your mother, perhaps?"

"I... I wouldn't know. She died when I was young."

Giovanni nodded, and pursed his lips. "A lot of women would kill to have this." He chuckled. "Barely showing at such an age of pregnancy. Most hate how large they become."

"You keep saying 'such an age.'" Carolyn frowned. "How far along?"

"Five or six months. I'm presuming the six months, however. You see, the baby's legs aren't as curled up tightly as they would be at an earlier stage. And here," he pointed to the screen. "The lips, the nose and the eyes have fully developed. The iris doesn't have pigment yet, however. I suppose once it's born we'll see if it has daddy's or mommy's eyes."

"I hope it's daddy's." She smiled, looking towards Oliver. His breath hitched somewhat, and his eyes moved back to the screen. "You'll be parents in three months."

Carolyn didn't realize she was crying until the doctor pulled out the tissue from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it, shakily and brought it to her eyes. Dabbing them lightly and holding back the sob wishing to break.

"You have a perfectly healthy child. Everything is alright. It's growing as it should be, and there is nothing abnormal about your uterus walls. No complications as far as I can see." The doctor went on to explain. "Would you like to know what you're having?"

"You can tell?"

"We can usually tell during the 18-21st week of pregnancy. You're on your 22nd. Would you like to know?"

Carolyn looked to Oliver, who was still smiling at the frozen screen of the child. When he eventually broke and looked to Carolyn, his lips twitched into a gentler smile. She gave him a questioning look, and the return one he gave provided it was completely up to her.

Did Carolyn want to know the child's gender? Of course she did. Only, she didn't want to go on a hunch of what this medical examination was. She wanted to find out the natural way. She wanted to find out when the child was here... In her arms.

"I'd like it to be a surprise." Carolyn whispered, turning her eyes to Giovanni again.

He nodded, and pressed a button. The screen turned off, and he removed the rod. The nurse, which was standing in the back, moved forward to push the machine out. Giovanni picked up a small piece of paper which had come out of the device, and handed it to her.

On the paper, was a printed picture of the baby she had just seen on the screen. Black and white lines, forming her beautiful child.

Carolyn sat up, pushing the gown down as she did.

"I'll let you two be. Feel free to come back if there are any questions or problems you have. And I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, doctor." Carolyn quickly said as he walked to the door.

"Yes. Thank you." Oliver agreed, standing up and putting his hand out to Giovanni.

He took Oliver's hand, and gave a firm shake.

"No problem at all. I wish you all the best. And congratulations."

Giovanni exited the room, and Oliver turned to look at Carolyn. She was looking at the picture, her eyes bright with amazement.

"I'm going to be a mommy..." She whispered.

"You are going to be an amazing mommy." Oliver spoke. "The amazing mommy I knew you'd be from the moment I met you."

Carolyn looked up, her bloodshot red eyes spilling more tears. Only, they were tears of joy. Oliver moved forward, sat beside her and put an arm around her. She leant into him, as if it were a natural instinct. They both looked at the picture, and each placed a free hand onto her stomach. Oliver's hand on top of hers, and gently interlocking their fingers.

"We'll be a family." She whispered. "Always."

_Always._ Oliver thought, his lips twisting into a smile. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, I promised the next one would be longer!

What d'you guys think?

Any idea's on what the child's gonna be when it's born?

I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Get those reviews in!

And I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!

**-C.H.**


End file.
